


La Estúpida Cara de Hinata Shouyou

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face Appreciation, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: Kageyama no sabe por qué el rostro de Hinata le hace sentir de manera tan extraña—simplemente lo hace. Así que un día, en un intento para determinar exactamente qué es lo que hace a la maldita cara de Hinata Shouyou tan molesta, empieza a catalogar todas las cosas que lo atormentan.Esto resulta ser sorprendentemente revelador.--Un estudio de reflexión y análisis crítico de la estúpida cara de Hinata Shouyou,por Kageyama Tobio.





	1. EL CABELLO DE HINATA SHOUYOU ES DEMASIADO NARANJA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hinata Shouyou's Fucking Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496004) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> La historia es muy linda, y si la quieren leer en inglés, simplemente denle click al link de aquí arriba donde dice que este fic es una traducción del fic de Esselle. Espero que les guste mucho, y nuevamente me disculpo, no tengo un beta reader, así que si ven errores por ahí, díganme para corregirlos.

La cara de Hinata es simplemente la peor.

Es que… _dios…_ simplemente enoja a Kageyama. Él sospecha que es el único que se siente de esta forma—bueno, aparte de Tsukishima, aunque las caras de _todos_ enojan a Tsukishima, y el sentimiento es mutuo, hasta donde sabe Kageyama. Aunque, ese es un tipo de enojo diferente, y no el mismo que siente cuando está, particularmente, enojado por la cara de Hinata.

Tsukishima simplemente le hace enojar, como cuando se burlan de él, o cuando Oikawa-senpai habla, o cuando a la máquina expendedora se le acaba la leche. Pero la cara de Hinata le _molesta_ , incluso le pone furioso—el tipo de cólera ardiente y lenta que se remueve por sus entrañas, le hace mirar y mirar hasta que Hinata se da cuenta, saltando y a menudo gritando mientras se esconde atrás de uno de sus senpai, lanzando miradas desafiantes hacia donde está Kageyama, con poco éxito. Eso dura hasta que Kageyama bufa, apartando sus ojos, hirviendo silenciosamente.

Kageyama no sabe por qué el rostro de Hinata le hace sentir de esa manera tan extraña—simplemente _lo hace_. Así que un día, en un intento para determinar exactamente qué es lo que hace a la maldita cara de Hinata Shouyou tan molesta, empieza a catalogar todas las cosas que lo atormentan.

Esto resulta ser sorprendentemente revelador.

**EL CABELLO DE HINATA SHOUYOU ES DEMASIADO NARANJA**

Uno podría decir que el “cabello” (el cual se encuentra en la parte superior de la cabeza) no es exactamente, en realidad, parte de la cara de alguien. Pero está implicado de cierta forma, en algunos aspectos, y es imposible descartar la frustración que es el cabello de Hinata por razones que _deberían_ ser obvias, así que Kageyama está tomando en cuenta al cabello para su esquema.

El cabello de Hinata es _ridículo_. No hay forma de evadir este hecho. Es cegador y desordenado sin sentido alguno y más estridente que el propio Hinata. Fue la primer cosa que notó sobre él, probablemente la primer cosa que cualquier persona nota en él (si es que no lo  _escuchan_ primero), de cualquier forma, Kageyama no está hablando sobre la parte de su cara que produce sonido, no todavía. Aún recuerda vívidamente su juego contra Yukigaoka, la forma en la que Hinata parecía algún tipo de elfo navideño del infierno con su uniforme verde, corriendo y brincando alrededor de la cancha.

Pasaron semanas antes de que pudiera sacar la imagen de su mente, el deslumbrante destello naranja que de repente parecía llenar todo su campo de visión mientras atravesaba la cancha. El remate fallido que logró ponerle la piel de gallina, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral. La forma en la que lo enfureció, incluso en aquel entonces, estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para enfrentarse a este niño de escuela de nombre no reconocido, queriendo saber cómo y por qué y qué has estado haciendo. Kageyama debería haber visto esa bola de fuego tres años antes, sin excusas. Debería haberlo notado en la cancha antes de ese lamentable partido.

Le había enfurecido bastante que la última vez que le vería iba a ser parado en las escaleras del gimnasio, así que le dio al idiota un consejo importante, uno que esperaba pudiera recordar: _Sólo los más fuertes permanecen en la cancha._

Parecía que no debía preocuparse, porque meses después, estando de pie en el gimnasio de Karasuno, oyó a alguien gritar su nombre, y volteó, y para su sorpresa, lo volvió a ver. Fue la primera cosa que atrajo a sus ojos—ese rojo, rojo cabello.

Entonces su propia pelota se estrelló contra su aturdida cabeza, y estaba enojado de nuevo. Y ha permanecido enojado por varios meses.

Una cosa que lo hace doblemente irritante es que está jodidamente convencido de que Hinata le hace _algo_ a su cabello. Eso tiene que ser, ¿cierto? No hay forma de que el cabello de alguien pueda ser naturalmente del color exacto de una mandarina, mucho menos de un niño de una ciudad japonesa entre las montañas.

Lo menciona un día mientras se encuentran en Sakanoshita después de la práctica. Va a lamentar esta decisión

“Oi,” gruñe, mientras llenan sus bocas de bollos de carne. Hinata voltea a verlo. “Te voy a preguntar algo. No vayas a mentir.”

Hinata traga lentamente. “¿Puedo mentir si la verdad te hace enojar?”

“No, ¡eso me va a hacer enojar aún más!”

Hinata frunce su ceño. “¡Ya estás planeando en enojarte sin importar lo que responda!”

“No, estoy—” Kageyama se detiene para respirar profundamente. De cualquier forma no ayuda, y sí, ya está enojado. “Idiota, sólo escucha la pregunta.”

“Bien,” accede Hinata.

Kageyama lo mira. Hinata lo mira de regreso.

“¿Vas a preguntar o—”

“¡Sí!” le ruge Tobio. Le va a preguntar. Definitivamente. Simplemente está… considerando sus opciones. ¿Cómo le preguntas a alguien si se tiñen o no el cabello? No es como si le importara mucho, sólo necesito saberlo realmente, o nunca va a dejar de pensar en ello, jamás, pero no le importa, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía sigue mirando a Hinata, maldita sea—

“¿Vas a… preguntar o—”

“¿Ese es tu color natural de cabello?”

La boca de Hinata se abre. Un poco más lejos, Tsukishima bufa ( _hablando_ de posibles colores de cabello no naturales). Sawamura parece sufrir eternamente. Azumane le susurra a Nishinoya, “¿Está simplemente _bien_ preguntarle algo así a la gente?”

Nishinoya se encoge de hombros. “Tanaka me preguntó,” dice, apuntando a su mechón rubio. “El día después de que lo decoloré.”

“De acuerdo, pero ¿qué tal si lo habías estado tiñendo de café todo este tiempo?” le pregunta Tanaka. Ennoshita parece estar considerando irse del club de voleibol de nuevo.

“¡Sí!” grita Hinata repentinamente. Todos lo están mirando. “¡Sí, lo es!”

Kageyama entrecierra sus ojos sospechosamente. “Te dije que no—”

“¡No estoy mintiendo!” dice Hinata, y después se ríe. “¿En serio eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme? Parecías estar a punto de hacerte popó.”

Kageyama lanza su brazo, y Hinata no es lo suficientemente rápido para poder esquivarlo, y Kageyama lo pone encima de su cabeza para que no pueda escapar. “¡Tú eres el que parece _ser_ una popó!” le grita. “Y _apuesto_ a que no estás diciendo la verdad.”

Agresivamente, revuelve el cabello de Hinata, usa ambas manos para poder moverlo alrededor de su cabeza como un tornado rojo, arrastrando sus dedos a través de todo el desastre. Hinata lo empuja y se ríe, y grita insistiendo que sí lo es, está diciendo totalmente la verdad, hasta que finalmente logra agarrar Kageyama por las muñecas y apartar sus manos.

“¡Te lo voy a _probar_!” le grita Hinata. “¡Deja de intentar arrancarme el cabello!”

El ruido hace que el dueño de la tienda salga, y se dispersan, y Kageyama se dirige a casa. Hace algo de tarea, y se recuesta en la cama, lanzando una pelota de voleibol en el aire, mirando fijamente a las manos que había enterrado en el cabello de Hinata más temprano. Era bastante suave. Realmente suave.

Rueda en la cama enojadamente, jalando mechones de su propio cabello. ¿Era el cabello de Hinata más suave que el suyo? No está seguro, y eso lo enoja bastante por alguna razón. La gente siempre le ha dicho a Kageyama que tiene un cabello bastante suave. No hay forma de que pueda dormir bien sabiendo que el de Hinata es probablemente más suave. No puede ser.

Se queda dormido en menos de siete minutos, y es posible que sueñe o no sueñe con suaves mechones de cabello naranja toda la noche.

El siguiente día, después de una agotadora práctica, la mayoría se dirige hacia las duchas, tanto como para relajar sus músculos cansados como para quedar limpios. Kageyama simplemente está de pie, su cabeza bajo el agua y empapado, cuando de repente el sonido de estruendosas pisadas llega hasta él, y una voz grita, “¡KAGEYAMAAAA!”

“¡ _No_ te resbales y mueras!” grita Sawamura, pero Hinata llegó finalmente a su destino, la cual resulta ser la ducha de Kageyama. El otro chico se encuentre de piel frente él, manos en sus caderas, sonriendo triunfantemente.

“¡Te dije que te lo demostraría!” le grita, y mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, y los ojos de Kageyama están _naturalmente y muy en contra de su voluntad_ siendo guiados directamente hacia abajo para poder comprobar que sí, Hinata es, realmente, un pelirrojo natural.

Hay un escándalo justo después de esto, Tanaka y Nishinoya pierden el 100 por ciento de su control—Tanaka se ríe tanto que casi vomita. El capitán está de piedra, Azumane está rojo como nunca se le había visto, Sugawara está riéndose totalmente pero trata de aparentar que no lo está. Tsukishima, al parecer, ni siquiera termina de enjuagar el champú de su cabello, simplemente cierra la llave del agua y se va. Kageyama no sabe a dónde.

“Hinata,” se ahoga diciendo, tambaleándose contra la pared de la ducha. El otro chico lo mira expectante. “Muy bien,” dice Kageyama débilmente. “Tú… tú ganas.”

Hinata ríe, casi se resbala y muere, y desaparece en su propia ducha.

Más tarde, mientras Kageyama guarda sus cosas en su mochila, aturdido, Sugawara camina cerca de él y pone una mano sobre su hombro. “Tú preguntaste,” le dice, con una pizca de júbilo en su voz.

Así que, así es el cabello de Hinata, Kageyama es obligado a admitirse a sí mismo, resignándose a la realidad. La parte más molesta es que al parecer no puede enojarse con Hinata si no está causando molestias a propósito con su maldito cabello del demonio a las retinas de Kageyama.

Hay ventajas, supone Kageyama, mientras se encuentra en la cancha en medio de un juego de práctica, el equipo en el punto del set, ojos moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás mientras Sawamura logra recibir uno de los remates del equipo rival. La pelota llega hacia él y logra verlo, pero también ve una chispa por el rabillo de su ojo, un rastro de fuego que atrae su atención no importa lo que esté haciendo, lo que esté mirando. Ya está reaccionando, pelota despegándose de la punta de sus dedos, directo hacia la silueta de Hinata mientras salta, elevándose, golpeándola directo hacia el lado opuesto de la cancha, ganando el set.

Kageyama sonríe, formando con su mano un puño celebrador, mira hacia su lado y ve a Hinata enderezarse después de su salto echando su cabeza hacia atrás, gritando un “¡SÍ!” al techo. Su flequillo, un poco sudado, se despega de su frente, su desastroso cabello revolotea a su alrededor, capturando la atención de Kageyama, evitando que se vaya. Él es—muy brillante, demasiado brillante. Sólo es el primer set, entonces ¿por qué de repente es tan difícil respirar?

Hinata trota en su dirección para salir de la cancha para la siguiente rotación, y Kageyama eleva una mano, deslizándola contra su cabello sin mirarlo. Hinata disminuye la velocidad, volteando a verlo.

“No te desconcentres,” le dice Kageyama, limpiando su cara con la manga. “Todavía hay otro set que debemos ganar.”

“¡OSU!” grita Hinata, asintiendo vigorosamente, cabello volando por todos lados. Kageyama lo saca de la cancha.

Hay ventajas siendo tan brillante. Kageyama supone. Incluso si es realmente, realmente molesto.


	2. LA FRENTE DE HINATA SHOUYOU ES DEMASIADO SUAVE

Hay muchas cosas que Kageyama podría decir sobre Hinata. Por supuesto, una de ellas es que Hinata es un idiota. Que es molesto y apesta jugando voleibol y, claramente, nunca podría derrotar a Kageyama en una carrera ni en un millón de años son otras de las cosas que podría decir.

Además, Hinata tiene una suave, suave frente.

Hay una cadena de eventos que conducen a Kageyama el descubrir e internalizar un hecho tan molesto sobre su compañero de equipo y rival, cuya secuencia será descrita justo ahora.

Una cosa que Kageyama debe de admitir sobre Hinata es que es amistoso. Hinata siempre está tratando de incluir a la gente, siempre entusiasmado y hablador, siempre sonriendo (aunque, Kageyama no ha llegado al problema sobre esa parte todavía, la parte de su sonrisa), y su cara es naturalmente expresiva y alegre. Kageyama, por el otro lado, tiende a fruncir el ceño más de lo normal, cejas juntándose en una expresión severa, enojada.

Hinata dice que Kageyama tendrá arrugas antes de los treinta, mientras que él se mantendrá joven y fresco, lo cual resulta en Kageyama tratando de apretar la parte superior de su cabeza hasta que se despegue de su cuerpo.

Lo que es molesto no es el hecho de que Hinata no llegara a fruncir el ceño. De hecho lo hace bastante, simplemente no se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo porque es un maldito idiota. Específicamente, esta es la razón por la que frunce el ceño.

Frunce el ceño cada vez que Tsukishima usa cosas llamadas “metáforas” (Kageyama tampoco sabe qué son esas cosas, pero ni loco admitiría eso ante alguien, particularmente a Hinata o Tsukishima). Arruga su frente cada vez que comparan las tareas de matemáticas durante el almuerzo o en la sala del club después de práctica. Frunce sus cejas cada vez que Sugawara y Sawamura empiezan a discutir tácticas de voleibol más complejas y términos que no ha escuchado nunca.

Kageyama trata de hacerle saber que Hinata hace eso, fruncir el ceño, todo el tiempo, pero Hinata no quiere admitirlo. Esto enfurece a Kageyama. Llega a un punto en el que empieza a sacar su teléfono para probarlo, tomando fotos de Hinata furiosamente mientras el ceño fruncido sigue en su lugar. El plan se sale un poco de sus manos cuando trata de mantener su celular guardado en una de sus rodilleras mientras están en práctica para poder estar Completamente Preparado para el momento en el que Hinata frunza el entrecejo.

Su celular sale volando de su rodillera en menos de veinte minutos y es pisado por un desventurado Asahi, quien pasa los siguientes cinco minutos disculpándose repetidamente con Kageyama mientras que Sawamura luce más y más que listo para explotar en el fondo. Kageyama apenas sobrevive este encuentro y tiene que lidiar con sus compañeros de primer año explotando en risas cada vez que se atreven a mirarlo por el resto de la práctica esa tarde y también la del día siguiente.

De mala gana, es forzado a detener sus intentos de atrapar a Hinata en el acto. Sin embargo, tiene suficientes fotos guardadas, las cuales puede revisar de camino a su casa, mirando cada una por demasiado tiempo para determinar si las arrugas son visibles o no en la frente. Hay una que no logró tomar a tiempo, pero Hinata se está riendo _demasiado_ , y su frente tal vez está un poco arrugada, y Kageyama se queda viendo esta foto por un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente se queda dormido.

Sigue tratando de idear formas para probarle a Hinata y al resto del mundo que _no_ se verá como un hombre viejo arrugado antes de llegar a la mediana edad, hasta que hay un suceso en la práctica que aleja ese pensamiento de su mente, completamente.

Empieza como cualquier otro día, pero más caliente que los demás, y están haciendo carreras para calentar. Kageyama y Hinata son juntados (por desgracia) el uno con el otro, como siempre, y se van, compitiendo para ser el más veloz, siguiendo el paso de dos correcaminos intoxicados. Para cuando regresan al gimnasio, están _sin aliento_.

Kageyama se arrepiente de sus decisiones (en especial cuando quiso rebasar a Hinata en una curva y casi se rompe el cuello, perdiendo su ventaja arduamente ganada), tomando largos tragos de su botella de agua hasta que casi se acaba todo el contenido. Hinata se apoya contra la pared, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de morir. Tienen cinco minutos para descansar antes de que su nuevo entrenador Ukai les llama para que todos se junten, dando inicio a la práctica.

Están en medio de la práctica cuando sucede. Hinata salta para rematar una pelota, falla miserablemente, y aterriza fuerte, más fuerte de lo normal. Sus rodillas incluso tiemblan un poco cuando trata de levantarse, y Kageyama pide un tiempo fuera inmediatamente.

“Idiota, ¿acaso estás enfermo?” le dice a Hinata mientras cruza la cancha, quien se voltea para poder mirarlo, desconcertado.

“¡¿Qué?!” balbucea Hinata. “¡No!”

Kageyama trota hacia él, pelota debajo de su brazo, para observar la cara de Hinata.

El chico más bajo luce… ¿Como si _estuviera_ enfermo? O tal vez simplemente está avergonzado de que casi se tropieza y se cae y Kageyama ha atraído más atención hacia él, esa también es una posibilidad. Kageyama, de cualquier forma, rechaza esta teoría—no, Hinata debe de estar enfermo.

“Si no descansas, te vas a sentir _peor_ ,” siseó. “No podemos permitir eso.”

“¡Pero no lo estoy!” protesta. “¡No estoy enfermo!”

Kageyama le gruñe y pone su mano debajo del flequillo de Hinata, justo en su frente.

Se siente… húmedo. Con sudor. Kageyama hace una mueca, y mueve su mano alrededor un poco, más cerca de la línea del cabello de Hinata, hasta sus cejas. El rostro de Hinata se retuerce de manera hilarante con el movimiento de su mano, sus ojos abriéndose demasiado de par en par por un momento, y entonces sus cejas se relajan. No hace ningún intento para liberarse, y mientras Kageyama puede determinar que realmente se siente cálido, no está seguro sobre si es la calidez de la _fiebre_.

Lo que ha determinado es que la frente de Hinata es muy ridículamente suave. Tal vez sea porque siempre está sonriendo en vez de frunciendo el ceño, pero la mano de Kageyama se desliza contra la piel suave que siempre está cubierta por su cabello, palma rozándose contra ella mientras intenta sentir cualquier señal de algún resfriado.

“Kageyama…” Hinata empieza a decir, sonando dubitativo, y Kageyama lo calla severamente.

“No hables, me vas a pegar tus gérmenes,” le ordena, antes de aventar el cabello de Hinata hacia arriba, uniendo fuertemente sus frentes.

Hinata chilla. “¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!”

Kageyama no le responde, se está _concentrando_. Cierra sus ojos, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, dándose cuenta tarde de que ahora tiene el sudor de Hinata por toda su frente (y sin duda Hinata también tiene parte de su sudor). Pero no puede saber si Hinata se siente extraño, e incluso apretando sus frentes tan fuerte que _duele_ no es suficiente para él para poder detectar alguna diferencia en temperatura.

Hinata todavía se siente muy, bastante, demasiado suave contra su propia piel. ¿Es ese un síntoma? ¿Acaso Hinata se _está derritiendo_ frente sus propios ojos? Kageyama mismo se siente un poco acalorado, ahora—oh, maldita sea, ¿se pueden transmitir los resfriados tan rápido? Va a matar a Hinata.

“Kageyama—”

“¡Shh!”

“No estoy enfermo,” dice Hinata obstinadamente. “Pero puede… puede que… haya dejado mi botella de agua en casa. Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza.”

Kageyama abre sus ojos. Si mira hacia abajo más allá de su nariz y hace bizcos con los ojos, puede lograr ver a Hinata, mirando tímidamente hacia abajo y otro lado, arrugando su camisa con los dedos.

Kageyama se aleja. “¿Por qué rayos no dijiste nada?” pregunta.

Hinata levanta sus manos hacia el aire.

Pronto desea no haber ofrecido su propia botella, Hinata se acaba el agua entera en dos segundos, pero al menos ofrece rellenarla. Regresa trotando hacia el gimnasio y le da la botella a Kageyama sin mirarlo. Su cara está algo roja, y Kageyama piensa que es vergüenza por haberle causado problemas.

¿¡Pero _y si…?!_

Kageyama se acerca y pone su mano en la frente de Hinata de nuevo, dejándola descansar ahí.

 _“¿En serio?”_ se queja Hinata.

“Sólo estoy _checando,_ ” le medio grita Kageyama.

Hinata suspira. Después cierra sus ojos. “Bien,” murmura. “De todas formas, ayuda un poco con el dolor de cabeza.”

Kageyama checa frecuentemente durante toda la práctica, sólo para estar _seguro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho, tuve que hacer un examen, proyectos, y siento que me ando muriendo con esta alergia primaveral (? Lo edité dos veces, pero de seguro se me escapó algo. Si ven un error, díganlo y lo corregiré.
> 
> Trataré de traducir el capítulo 3 pronto, es mi favorito, así que seré feliz mientras lo hago. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D


	3. LOS OÍDOS DE HINATA SHOUYOU SON DEMASIADO ROSAS

Estrictamente hablando—los oídos son, de nuevo, probablemente un rasgo que la mayoría de la gente no consideraría parte de la cara, pero como están en una región cercana, y le han causado a Kageyama una gran cantidad de estrés, los de Hinata deben de ser mencionados.

Lo que es realmente molesto es que nunca se _habría_ estresado sobre ellos si Hinata no fuera un idiota. De hecho, ahora mismo es básicamente imposible ver los oídos de Hinata a través de la bola de suavidad que es el cabello de Hinata—ha crecido demasiado y se riza sobre sus oídos y se mete en sus ojos por lo cual Hinata siempre está sacudiendo o alejándolo fuera de su frente con su aliento y riéndose mientras se eleva—no es como si Kageyama notara cosas como esas, es sólo que podría interferir con su habilidad para rematar la pelota y así—muy bien, corrección, _sí_ está notando cosas como esa, pero sólo porque es su deber como colocador de Hinata notar esas cosas.

De todas formas, sus oídos no han sido visibles desde hace semanas, y cualquier problema con ellos nunca ha surgido. Así que todo está bien y excelente y Kageyama nunca se había dado cuenta de lo problemáticos que eran los oídos de Hinata, hasta que están tratando de estudiar (palabra clave: tratando) en la casa de Hinata un día.

Ambos se han rendido desde hace mucho que ya ni siquiera pretenden fingir que están logrando algo, y Kageyama está tumbado sobre su espalda en el suelo, mirando una revista de voleibol, mientras que Hinata se remueve en la cama, haciendo _algo_ , Kageyama no está poniendo atención. O no lo estaba, hasta que escuchó un grito de pánico y se sienta para poder mirar.

Hinata está sentado sobre su cama, con dos lápices atorados a cada lado de su cabeza sobresaliendo por debajo de su cabello, una expresión de intenso arrepentimiento sobre su rostro. “¡Ayuda!” dice.

 _Ayuda con qué_ , se pregunta Kageyama, asombrado, y lo dice en voz alta.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Hinata.

“¿Qué?” responde Kageyama.

“ _¿QUÉ?”_ grita Hinata, casi dejándolo sordo.

Los dos lápices se vuelven repentinamente bastante sospechosos.

“¿Acaso… Hinata, acaso metiste eso en tus oídos?” pregunta Kageyama.

“¡Están atorados en mis oídos!” se lamenta Hinata, aparentemente incapaz de escuchar o leer labios.

“¿Por qué _harías eso_?” grita Kageyama, y Hinata sólo parpadea en su dirección, y sacude su cabeza. “Olvídalo, ven aquí.”

La primera extracción va relativamente bien, ya que al parecer el lápiz estaba realmente atorado en el _cabello_ de Hinata, y Kageyama logra ayudarlo para poder sacarlo sin mucho alboroto. El segundo lápiz es otra historia. Aparentemente tenía algún tipo de borrador algo largo en el final, y ahora estaba atascado, sin tener ninguna intención de querer salir. Kageyama suspira y se sienta en la cama. Golpea sus piernas.

“Recuesta tu cabeza,” le instruye. “No puedo hacer esto contigo retorciéndote por todos lados.”

Diligentemente, Hinata asiente con la cabeza. También sorbió un poco la nariz, aunque hubiera dicho varias veces que él “no estaba llorando”, Kageyama está empezando a pensar lo contrario. El sorbido de nariz y ojos rojos había empezado cerca del sexto minuto tratando de sacar el lápiz, después de que Hinata hubiera movido la cabeza inesperadamente y casi le sacaba un ojo a Kageyama con el utensilio para escribir, lo cual resultó en varios gritos y Kageyama diciéndole que podría perforarle su cerebro. En retrospectiva, se siente mal por haber dicho eso, pero él tampoco sabe que _no_ puede perforarse el cerebro, por lo cual la advertencia es probablemente la adecuada.

Ahora tiene la cabeza de Hinata sobre su regazo, y no está seguro sobre qué hacer. La primera cosa, supone, es probablemente tratar de obtener una mejor imagen de lo que está haciendo, así que dice: “No te _muevas,_ ¿entendido?”

“¡No lo estoy haciendo!” dice Hinata. Sus manos están colocadas debajo de su barbilla, en forma de puños. De hecho, todo él está acurrucado sobre sí mismo, rodillas hacia arriba y codos un poco apretados, una pequeña bola. Kageyama bufa.

“Relájate.” Empieza a apartar el cabello de Hinata para poder ver mejor, pasando sus dedos a través del cabello. Eventualmente logra encontrar el origen del lápiz, al igual que un pequeño oído. Gruñe. “Tus oídos son tan pequeños, idiota,” dice. “¿Por qué rayos tratarías de meter algo en ellos?”

“¡Quería animarte!” dice Hinata. “Te veías bastante desanimado por lo horrible que te va en Inglés.” Kageyama pellizca la parte expuesta del oído, y Hinata aúlla. “¡Harás que pinche mi cerebro!”.

“¡Cállate, claro que no!” dice Kageyama enojado. “De acuerdo, trataré de sacarlo.”

Envuelve sus dedos alrededor del lápiz, y Hinata ya está aullando.

“¡No lo arranques!”

“¡No lo hago! ¡Te dije que te callaras!”

No lo arranca, pero tiene que hacer varias maniobras. Tiene que estirar un poco el oído de Hinata, pellizcando y moviendo, meneando el lápiz, y milagrosamente, después de unos dolorosos minutos, el lápiz sale con un _pop_. Lo avienta hacia el piso y suspira pesadamente. No le pagan lo suficiente para lidiar con esta mierda. (No le pagan nada, de hecho, pero puede hacer que Hinata le compre leche en la escuela el día siguiente.)

“¿Checaste que no quedaran partes de borrador dentro?” pregunta Hinata, con voz débil. Kageyama suspira de nuevo y se acerca para poder inspeccionar.

Y ahí es cuando se da cuenta. Aparte de que sean estúpidamente _pequeños_ , los oídos de Hinata están _rosas_.

“No hay pedazos de borrador… pero…”

“¿Pero?” pregunta Hinata, sonando con algo de pánico. Se levanta. “¿Pero qué?”

“No lo sé,” Kageyama niega con la cabeza. “¿Por qué están tus oídos tan rojos? Déjame ver el otro.”

“¿Huh?” pregunta Hinata, pero Kageyama ya está agarrando su cabeza y volteándola, moviendo su cabello por detrás de su otro oído. Frunce el ceño. Ese está rojo también.

“¿Te duelen?” le pregunta.

“¿Me duele qué?” Hinata luce totalmente perdido, y un poco aterrorizado.

“Tus oídos, estúpido,” dice Kageyama. Se acerca un poco más, ahora puede ver ambos oídos, pequeños y rosa brillante. Los frota un poco contra su pulgar, tratando de ser gentil, algo en lo que es históricamente malo. “¿Te duelen, acaso te lastimé?” _Estaba_ tratando bastante en ser gentil mientras sacaba los lápices.

“¡No!” exclama Hinata. Su voz sonaba extraña, y Kageyama aleja sus manos, porque tal vez al idiota de Hinata sí le duelen los oídos y se cree demasiado genial como para admitirlo. “No me duelen. Están, uhm, ¡no lo sé! ¡Están bien!” Despeina su cabello, cubriendo sus oídos de nuevo.

Kageyama lo observa dudosamente. “Muy bien. Lo que sea.”

Eventualmente, se va a casa, pero piensa sobre ello todo el camino hacia su hogar. ¿Por qué los oídos de Hinata se veían así? ¿Y si sus oídos están rotos y no lo dijo? ¿Qué pasa si todo es culpa de Kageyama?

Para cuando se está quitando sus zapatos dentro de su casa, está agitado. Si Hinata no hubiera _metido los lápices en sus oídos_ como un niño idiota de cuatro años, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ahora, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Kageyama, sus oídos probablemente no volverán a ser los mismos.

 _Necesita_ que Hinata confiese de una forma u otra.

Así empieza la Campaña de Inspección de Oídos. Durante la práctica, los pasillos de la escuela, cuando lo encuentra en las máquinas expendedoras, Kageyama trata de encontrar a Hinata con la guardia baja para poder preguntarle sobre sus oídos. Una o dos veces incluso trata de agarrarlo para poder checar, pero Hinata está usualmente siendo puesto alerta debido a Kageyama gritando, “¿DE QUÉ COLOR ESTÁN TUS OÍDOS EN ESTE MOMENTO?” hacia él y logra evitarlo.

Kageyama resueltamente ignora todas las miradas extrañas que el resto del equipo le dirige (en el caso de Tsukishima, son comentarios mordaces sobre su “enferma obsesión”) _. Ellos_ no tienen idea de los horribles tipos de problemas relacionados con oídos que Hinata podría estar sufriendo en silencio, todo porque es demasiado tonto para admitir que realmente está sufriendo.

Entonces elabora una nueva táctica: paciencia. Deja de molestarlo por una semana, no menciona nada, y Hinata deja de estar ansioso alrededor suyo. Kageyama lo atrapó en un falso sentimiento de seguridad que, mientras estaban comiendo su almuerzo una tarde, Hinata empieza a dormirse contra la pared detrás de ellos, su cabeza moviéndose hacia un lado. Kageyama sabe que es su oportunidad para poder atacar.

Se acerca… lentamente.

Se acerca más, quitando el cabello de Hinata fuera de su camino, hasta que lo encuentra. Un oído pequeño, acurrucado contra los rizos naranjas. Es pálido, y pequeño, y para nada rosa.

Inconscientemente, Kageyama suspira aliviado. Hinata está bien. Nada parece estar mal. Traza su dedo a lo largo del margen del oído, pero se siente totalmente normal.

Y entonces, escucha un jadeo, y de repente, la punta de los oídos de Hinata dejan de estar pálidos, están cambiando lentamente al rosa, oscureciéndose de rojo mientras Kageyama lo observa. Aleja su mano rápidamente.

“¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!” grita, pero no se siente triunfante al saber que él está en lo correcto, porque está pasando _de nuevo_ , algo está _mal_ con los _oídos_ de Hinata.

“¡Kageyama!” grita también Hinata, poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus oídos. Kageyama trata de alejarla para poder ver.

“¡No podemos ignorar esto!” dice Kageyama con firmeza. “¿Qué pasará si tus oídos se caen?”

“¡Eso no va a pasar!” dice Hinata, tratando de empujarlo. “Déjalo—no estoy—¡sólo estoy _avergonzado_ , idiota!”

Kageyama deja de molestarlo. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“No lo sé,” dice Hinata, sonando realmente exasperado. “¿Tal vez porque sigues intentando _tocar mis oídos?_ ¿En frente de _todos_?”

Kageyama mira a su alrededor. No hay nadie más en al área. “Estamos solos.”

“Bueno—” farfulla Hinata. “Sí, pero—¡sigue siendo vergonzoso!”

Kageyama observa su cara. También está roja. Pensándolo bien, Hinata se sonroja bastante, y no le gusta que la gente se lo diga. Incluso ahora, está evitando contacto visual, dientes apretando nerviosamente su labio inferior (habrá más sobre ellos después). Hmm.

“¿Estás seguro de que esa es la _única_ razón?” cuestiona Kageyama.

“ _Sí,”_ suspira Hinata.

Kageyama se recuesta contra la pared. “Huh… bien, de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?”

Hinata se le queda mirando. “¿Es todo? ¿Vas a detenerte por fin?”

“Sí,” Kageyama se encoje de hombros. “Quieres que me detenga, ¿cierto?”

Después de un momento, Hinata dice, “Sí.” Mueve su cabeza hacia los lados y peina su cabello hacia atrás inconscientemente, revelando la punta de su oído nuevamente.

Sigue estando rosa, aunque Kageyama no tiene sus manos cerca de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto ;-; por fin volví a escribir fics y traducir otras cosillas que tomaron todo el tiempo que tenía. La siguiente actualización llegará más rápido, lo prometo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho <3 este es de mis capítulos favoritos.


	4. LOS OJOS DE HINATA SHOUYOU SON DEMASIADO BRILLANTES

“¡Dame unos pases!”

Kageyama vacila en medio de su saque con salto, su ceja temblando con irritación mientras el golpe va más largo de lo normal, fuera de la cancha. Se voltea con toda la intención de reprender a Hinata por distraerlo.

Hinata está parado justo detrás de él, pelota de voleibol atrapada entre sus pequeñas manos contra su pecho, mirando con atención a Kageyama. Kageyama siente un sentimiento de hundimiento familiar en su corazón porque no, _no_ —esto no puede pasar _cada vez._

Hinata acerca más su nariz, abre sus ojos bastante, implorando, y repite, esperanzado y emocionado y demandante, todo al mismo tiempo: _“¡Dame unos pases!”_

Kageyama agarra la pelota de voleibol entre sus manos. “Bien,” gruñe.

Está molesto, está molesto, está tan molesto. No es como si él _quisiera_ hacerlo. Hay cosas que necesitaría estar practicando para sí mismo, sus servicios y recibidas, pero siempre llega Hinata, ruidoso y desconsiderado y persistente, y Kageyama es forzado— _forzado,_ maldita sea—a rendirse ante lo que él quiera, cuando él quiera.

Hay un aspecto sobre la súplica de Hinata que lo atrapa cada vez, y lo irrita demasiado que apenas puede soportarlo.

Hace _algo_ con sus ojos.

No es la cara Terrorífica de Hinata que tiene a veces, en medio de la acción, la que hace que el corazón de Kageyama lata un poco más rápido y hace que su sangre se sienta un poco más caliente. Porque Hinata _literalmente luce como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien_ cuando tiene esa mirada, y Kageyama se pone en alerta, se asegura de que nadie esté cerca de una distancia en la que podrían ser golpeados, eso es todo. ¿Y si Hinata terminara en la cárcel y Kageyama no tuviera con quién practicar el ataque rápido? Eso sería horrible.

Entonces, no es sólo porque entiende esa mirada en la más profunda e integra parte de sí mismo, un sentimiento que puede no manifestarse en su cara pero que lo hace sentir vivo, tomar desafíos, querer dominar el mundo.

No, esto es diferente. Hinata observa a Kageyama, y sus ojos son tan redondos y brillantes, más brillantes de lo usual, el cálido color café tomando un tono traslúcido, un color miel ambarino, y de alguna forma, no importa lo que Kageyama está planeando en realmente decir (usualmente “No”), termina diciendo “Bien” o “De acuerdo” o “El último, idiota, dijiste uno más hace dos horas” a veces.

Kageyama no sabe cómo es que los ojos de Hinata hacen eso (ha tratado de lograr el mismo efecto en el espejo del baño de su casa, pero los resultados fueron diversos y un poco aterradores), pero sabe que Hinata está haciendo _algo_ , y lo molesta bastante. Se ha preguntado si tiene que ver con esas ligeras pestañas suyas, largas y espesas, pero un poco difíciles de ver a menos que estén parados bastante cerca el uno del otro, como las veces en las que Hinata lo agarra para hacer que estén al mismo nivel y decirle algo en el oído. Entonces Kageyama las puede ver claramente, algo relucientes y suaves mientras los ojos de Hinata se mueven mientras trata de susurrar furtivamente—a veces Kageyama no puede evitar quedárselo viendo mientras revolotean cerrándose y abriéndose. Así que, sí, tal vez tiene algo que ver con eso.

No es justo, que no pueda decir nada sobre el tema, cuando todo lo que Hinata tiene que hacer es _mirarlo_ para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Decir que los de primer año estaban devastados cuando el equipo va a Sakanoshita, pero los de tercer año necesitan un descanso de comprarles bollos de carne después de cada práctica, es quedarse corto.

Muy bien, es una exageración en el caso de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, el primero quien dice “no estar hambriento” y el segundo quien no quiere “molestar a los senpais”. Kageyama y Hinata, por otro lado, están desconsolados, y con razón.

Kageyama está hambriento, y también se siente bastante acalorado después de la larga práctica. Así que decide que, aunque no sea un bollo de carne, las paletas de hielo son baratas, y frías, así que sería bueno conseguir una antes de irse a casa. Analiza su cambio en el mostrador, gracias entrenador Ukai, y está listo para disfrutar de su fría paleta sabor naranja cuando se siente _observado_.

 _No_ , piensa. _No lo haré._

Se voltea y ahí está Hinata, parado detrás de él y _observándolo_ , las pequeñas manos del rematador se retuercen al borde de su chaqueta negra de Karasuno. Kageyama se le queda viendo.

 _“¿Qué?”_ dice bruscamente.

Los ojos de Hinata se alejan de la paleta que está en su mano, van hacia el piso, y vuelve su vista hacia arriba. Es una mirada un poco diferente a la que tiene a veces en la práctica, la una que dice que se _merece_ otro pase y Kageyama _debe_ dárselo. Este es un poco más vacilante, tímido. Pero cuando hace contacto visual con Kageyama por un breve, efímero segundo, sus ojos son enormes y dorados, como siempre.

“Nada,” dice Hinata, viendo hacia otro lado.

Kageyama frunce el ceño. Abre su boca para decirle a Hinata que se mueva. Cuando habla, sin embargo, lo que realmente dice es, “Más te vale pagarme de regreso, Hinata idiota.”

Hinata levanta su cabeza rápidamente, y su boca copia a sus ojos, abriéndose bastante y en conmoción, antes de remplazarlo por una brillante sonrisa (no va a profundizar mucho en ese detalle, Kageyama no está listo para hablar de las excesivas sonrisas todavía). Sus ojos se arrugan en las orillas, casi cerrados por la fuerza de su alegría, y Kageyama deja caer fuertemente unas monedas en el mostrador mientras se cruza de brazos y Hinata escoge su sabor (arándano), y ambos salen de la tienda juntos.

“No _tenías_ que conseguirme algo,” le dice Hinata, comiendo felizmente de su helado del cual Kageyama está seguro que _sí_ tenía que conseguirle o Hinata podría haber muerto. O haberse puesto triste. O algo más terrible.

“¡Sabía que no!” dice Kageyama. “¡Tú eras el que no me dejaba en paz!”

“¡Ni siquiera dije algo!” protestó Hinata.

No, no lo había hecho, pero Kageyama no sabe cómo gritarle por hacer la Cosa con sus ojos, así que decide lucir resentido.

Tan resentido que, cuando Hinata levanta su rostro hacia él y le pregunta que si le deja probar su paleta naranja (la cual ha probado antes, Kageyama lo ha visto comerlas), Kageyama no lo ve para nada cuando deja que Hinata coma un poco de la parte del final.

La Cosa con los Ojos llega a un punto en el que Kageyama siente que está sobrepasando los límites de lo ridículo. Tan sólo tiene que tener el mínimo contacto visual con Hinata—sólo verlo—y lo siguiente que descubre es que Hinata está sonriéndole como si Kageyama le hubiera informado que han ganado las Nacionales, dos veces, sin esfuerzo alguno, y Kageyama accede a practicar con él en el almuerzo, accede a estudiar juntos, ¿accede a quedarse en la casa de Hinata…?

Esto último no es algo que tuviera la intención de hacer cuando decidieron los ya mencionados planes de estudios, pero la noche ha caído, y la mamá de Hinata ha dicho que está bien, y Hinata está asintiendo hacia él, ojos brilllantes, como si esta fuera la mejor idea en el mundo cuando es probablemente la peor (tienen que levantarse _muy_ temprano la mañana siguiente), y Kageyama está llamando a su mamá y haciéndole saber dónde está, y dónde va a estar, y que la verá el siguiente día, y ella suena algo emocionada cuando le dice que le agradezca a la familia de Hinata por dejarlo pasar la noche, y esa es la historia de cómo Kageyama se encuentra a sí mismo en la habitación de Hinata después de discutir sobre quién dormirá en la cama.

“Es _tu cama_ ,” le dice Kageyama, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

“¡Eres el invitado!” dice Hinata, moviendo los brazos insistentemente.

“No es gran cosa, ni siquiera sabíamos que me iba a quedar hasta hace diez minutos.” Kageyama se encoge de hombros. “Además, es probablemente demasiado pequeña para mí.”

“Es una cama de tamaño normal,” dice Hinata sin emoción alguna. “El futón es cómodo, no me importa usarlo una noche.”

“¡A mí tampoco!” dice Kageyama, sentándose en el piso con una suave caída. No puede usar la cama de Hinata. Para empezar, Hinata es bastante hiperactivo, nunca deja de moverse por todos lados durante el día. Si no duerme apropiadamente, no tendrá energía suficiente para la práctica de voleibol. Además, la cama de Hinata probablemente huele a Hinata, y Kageyama no quiere oler a Hinata, de ninguna forma.

(Se está dando cuenta, en ese mismo momento, que sabe a qué huele Hinata. No está seguro sobre cómo sentirse. ¿Hará que sea más fácil saber la locación exacta de Hinata durante los juegos? Pondrá a prueba esto en la práctica de la mañana.)

Hinata suspira y pasea su mirada alrededor de la habitación. Entonces chasquea sus dedos. “Ya sé. Compartamos la cama.”

La cabeza de Kageyama se levanta bruscamente. “¿Qué? ¿Cómo te decidiste por _eso_?”

“Compartir el futón no tendría sentido,” Hinata dice, como si _esa_ fuera la principal razón por la que deberían compartir la cama y no dormir en dos locaciones separadas en la misma habitación como dos compañeros de equipos (y rivales jurados) normalmente harían.

“¡No voy a compartir una cama contigo!” Kageyama desecha la idea inmediatamente. “Pateas y probablemente dejas las sábanas todas sudadas.”

“No lo hago,” chilla Hinata. “Tú definitivamente dejarías las sábanas más sudadas que yo, eres intenso todo el tiempo—”

“No importa,” dice Kageyama. “No compartiremos.”

“¡Entonces toma la cama!”

“No.”

“Entonces _compartiremos,”_ dice Hinata, y sus ojos se agrandan y son suaves y redondos mientras observa fijamente a Kageyama, antes de dejar salir un pequeño, “¿de acuerdo?”

Kageyama sabe que, si abre su boca para decir no, va a terminar diciendo que sí. Ha estado en esa situación varias veces como para no darse cuenta. Pero entonces piensa sobre ello, sobre apretujarse debajo de las sábanas con Hinata, tratando de dormir con la respiración de Hinata soplando contra la parte trasera de su cuello o su cara, las pequeñas, cálidas extremidades de Hinata pegadas contra las suyas, sobre despertarse en la mañana y tener que ver el rostro de Hinata y cierra sus ojos para no poder ver los de Hinata y dice:

“ _Deja_ de preguntarme, puta madre, ¡no quiero dormir en la misma estúpida cama que tú!”

Hinata no le responde. Kageyama abre sus ojos, y cuando lo hace, está sorprendido al notar que Hinata no se ve esperanzado, o insistente, o ninguna de las cosas que hace usualmente. Sus ojos _están_ brillantes pero—Kageyama está horrorosamente pasmado mientras parpadea, muy rápido, _muy_ brillantes para ser nada menos que los primeros indicios de lágrimas a punto de caer.

_Mierda._

“Hinata—” empieza a decir Kageyama, pero Hinata le da la espalda y apaga las luces.

“Tomaré la cama,” le gruñe Hinata, tratando claramente y fallando de mantener el enojo fuera de su voz.

 _Por qué es la cama tan importante,_ Kageyama quiere preguntarle, pero no lo hace. Se acuesta en el futón y no dice nada.

Después de un largo momento de horrible, incómodo silencio, una voz dice por encima de él, “Lo siento. No creí… Pensé que estarías más cómodo.” Hinata deja salir un pequeño, minúsculo suspiro.

Kageyama se levanta del futón y levanta las sábanas de la cama, deslizándose bajo ellas para estar junto a Hinata. La cama no es mucho más pequeña que la suya (no es raro que Hinata se mueva tanto mientras duerme, se burlan de él en los campamentos pero puede utilizar mucho más espacio que ellos, debe de estar acostumbrado). Realmente huele a Hinata, pero no es tan malo.

“Yo—oh,” susurra Hinata. “¿Quieres la cama?”

“Hay espacio,” dice Kageyama. “Podemos compartir.”

Pero también nota que Hinata ya no está llorando.

“Oi,” murmura Kageyama contra la almohada. “No quería gritarte.”

“Está bien,” murmura Hinata de regreso. “Buenas noches.”

“Buenas noches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera T.T me enfermé horrible toda la semana pasada y no tenía energías ni para hacer mi tarea, de hecho sigo algo mal, así que si ven incoherencias o algo mal escrito y/o redactado, díganme para poder corregirlo.
> 
> No prometo nada con la siguiente actualización, pero haré lo posible para tenerla lista en una semana como ya había estado haciendo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos después!


	5. LA NARIZ DE HINATA SHOUYOU ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑA

Los fines de semana en los que tienen campamento de entrenamiento en Tokio siempre son agotadores, pero por todas las razones correctas. Viven y respiran voleibol por estos pocos, gloriosos días, no reciben mucho descanso, pero sí bastante comida—es el paraíso.

En las pocas horas que no practican, Kageyama se la pasa solo, o siguiendo a Hinata. La primera más que la segunda, ya que al parecer Hinata se ha hecho amigo de cada persona en los diferentes equipos y desperdicia su tiempo corriendo en círculos como un cachorro emocionado, tratando de hablar con los senpais que son el as, metiéndose sin invitación alguna a la práctica libre de otras personas, tratando de sentarse con Kenma durante la cena.

“Tratando de” es probablemente la frase incorrecta, porque más bien es “lográndolo”, mientras Kageyama observa a Bokuto Koutaro perder la cabeza cada vez que Hinata está en su campo de visión, Hinata desapareciendo por horas para practicar sus remates contra el temido dúo del siempre sonriente capitán de Nekoma y Tsukishima, mientras Hinata se sienta con su espalda presionada contra la de Kenma en la mesa, hablando con su boca llena de comida mientras Kenma asiente y deja salir varios “Mhm” mientras observa su DS.

Kageyama nunca está _seguro_ de qué hacer con tanta gente alrededor, así que practica bastante entrada la tarde con Yachi como única compañía, porque al parecer ella tampoco está segura de qué hacer con tanta gente alrededor tampoco. Responde diligentemente (posiblemente sin fin, pero podría hablar de voleibol sin fin) sus preguntas sobre el juego, y trata de aprender una o dos cosas en su tiempo libre.

Siempre está oscuro cuando decide que ha practicado lo suficiente, así que siempre encamina a Yachi hacia el edificio en donde las otras mánagers se están quedando antes de regresar a las habitaciones de los chicos. Es un sábado mientras siguen su rutina usual, cuando escucha una estruendosa risa y conmoción viniendo de una de las puertas abiertas del gimnasio.

Disminuyen el paso en su caminata, y se da cuenta de que es Bokuto, carcajeándose con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, puños sobre sus caderas.

“¡Dilo de nuevo!” vociferó, y Hinata se pone a su altura, ojos cerrados, puños apretados a sus costados, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies mientras grita todo lo que sus pulmones pueden:

“¡Me voy a convertir en un As! ¡Te voy a sobrepasar!”

“¡Una noble meta!” grita Bokuto, mientras Tsukishima rueda sus ojos y Akaashi lo regaña quitamente:

“Bokuto-san, va a pasar más temprano que tarde si no empiezas a tomar las cosas más en serio.”

Bokuto luce mortalmente lastimado. El flequillo ladeado de Kuroo tiembla sobre su cara por la fuerza de su callada risa.

“Apuesto,” dice Lev, con ojos brillando, “que puedo sobrepasar a Bokuto-san mucho más rápido que tú.”

“Muy bien, esperen,” empieza a decir Bokuto, un puchero formándose sobre su rostro, y Kuroo ya no se puede contener.

“Tienen _cero_ respeto hacia ti,” se ríe. “En serio, ninguno.”

Lev está _asintiendo_ , pero Hinata chilla, “¡Yo respeto a Bokuto-senpai! ¡Por eso siempre le envío correos preguntando por su opinión y así!”

La expresión de Akaashi se transforma en algo que, en sus plácidas facciones, podría ser clasificado como alarmante. “¿Opiniones en qué?”

“¡Voleibol!” dice Hinata, por supuesto. “Pero también, como, ¡películas¡ ¡Y ropa! Y…” se pone rojo repentinamente, pero Bokuto saca su pecho hacia fuera.

“Y cosas sobre relaciones,” dice orgullosamente.

“Oh, no,” murmura Akaashi.

“Ahora entiendo por qué estás soltero,” dice Tsukishima sin emoción alguna, y eso es suficiente para Kuroo, quien se ríe demasiado que tiene que alejarse un momento.

“No _soltero_ ,” dice Bokuto, moviendo su dedo en la cara de Tsukishima.

“Bokuto-senpai dice que estoy ‘en el mercado’,” dice Hinata.

Bokuto asiente. “Eso es exactamente correcto.” Estira una mano y aprieta la nariz de Hinata entre sus nudillos de sus dedos índice y medio, y Hinata grita nasalmente mientras Bokuto ríe.

Kageyama se alejó de la puerta. _¿Cosas sobre relaciones?_ Trata de entender la frase. ¿Qué es lo que _eso_ significa? No hay forma de que un idiota como Hinata esté listo para una… una _relación_ … o en lo que sea que eso consista. Kageyama no sabría, nunca ha pensado en ello. Nunca ha estado interesado en una relación con nadie, además, está el voleibol. Al cual Hinata, actualmente, le debería estar enfocado dedicando tiempo, porque es realmente terrible en ello. No tiene tiempo para nada de estas _“relaciones”._

“Vamos,” Kageyama le murmura a Yachi, volteándose para irse cuando:

“¡Kageyama! ¡Hitoka!”

Kageyama se congela, volteándose lentamente. Hinata está saludándolos emocionadamente.

“¡Hola, Shouyou!” grita Yachi, saludando con su mano.

“¿A dónde van chicos?”

“Llevando a Yachi de regreso,” gruñe Kageyama. “Después al baño.”

“¡Oh!” Hinata observa a los demás y dice, “¡Los acompaño!”

“No tienes que—” empieza a decir Kageyama, pero Bokuto está empujando a Hinata hacia delante, y Hinata se tropieza mientras se dirige a la puerta, sonriendo.

“Está bien, está bien,” Hinata dice. “De todas formas, tuvimos una buena práctica hoy. ¿Cómo estuvo la tuya?”

Yachi es la que le informa, de hecho, hablando de lo mucho que Kageyama ha mejorado, y sobre las nuevas cosas que está aprendiendo sobre el juego al observar a todos practicar. Entiende las cosas muy rápido (más que Hinata), y ambos están en el mismo nivel de conocimiento. Kageyama escucha a las dos pequeñas voces flotando alrededor de su pecho, hablando ocasionalmente para corregirlos en terminología u ofrecer información.

Hinata está lo suficientemente distraído para que Kageyama pueda observarlo mientras él no está viendo. _Cosas sobre relaciones_ , piensa de nuevo, con desdén. Le echa un vistazo a Hinata, apreciativamente, tratando de imaginarlo en una _relación_ con otra persona, pero es imposible y sólo hace sentir a Kageyama bastante enojado. ¿Debería decir algo? No… puede imaginar la expresión que Hinata tendría si lo hiciera, su cara entera arrugándose mientras observa a Kageyama con bastante confusión.

Lo observa más fuerte, pero sólo logra notar que la nariz de Hinata sigue roja de cuando Bokuto la agarró. Kageyama le echa un vistazo, no sintiéndose preocupado, pero—bueno—

Ha aprendido que no porque cierta parte del cuerpo esté roja signifique que necesariamente hay algo malo con ello, pero honestamente, ¿la nariz de Hinata tiene que ser _tan pequeña?_

Sólo cuando Yachi y Hinata se quedan en silencio, y Hinata lo observa de regreso, se da cuenta de que ha sido atrapado en el acto.

“¿Qué?” pregunta defensivamente.

“Me estás observando,” le dice Hinata.

“No te estoy observando.”

“Me estás viendo fijamente, justo ahora.”

Kageyama aparta la mirada.

“No puedes detenerte y pretender que no lo hacías,” dice Hinata. “¿Qué?”

“Tú nariz está roja,” Kageyama dice, porque esa es la razón por la cual le estaba observando.

Hinata suspira. “No de nuevo.”

“¡No estoy diciendo que hay algo mal con ello!” Kageyama le mira.

“Aunque, Kageyama-kun tiene razón,” dice Yachi. “Tu nariz está roja de cuando el senpai de Fukurodani la agarró.” Luce como si estuviera tratando de no sonreír.

Hinata gruñe, pero se está riendo mientras frota la punta de su pequeña nariz con su mano. Solamente la pone más roja, y Kageyama se lo dice, y Yachi se ríe, lo cual hace que todos empiecen a reír.

Dejan a Yachi frente a la puerta de la habitación que comparten todas las managers con un resonante “¡Por favor cuiden de ella!”, a lo cual Yachi se sonroja furiosamente, corriendo hacia Shimizu mientras las otras chicas se ríen.

Después de un baño se juntan con todos los otros miembros de Karasuno en su habitación, en donde las luces han empezado a apagarse y están subiendo, exhaustos, a los futones. Los de primer año son empujados en la misma esquina, y el futon de Kageyama está pegado al de Hinata.

Hinata, con toda su energía sin límites, también parece tener la habilidad de quedarse dormido por voluntad propia, y en segundos cae dormido. Kageyama se recuesta en su propio futon y cierra sus ojos.

Y los vuelve a abrir.

Ha estado teniendo problemas, más o menos, durmiendo al lado de Hinata—desde esa primera noche en que se quedó a dormir en la casa del chico. Se han quedado en las casas del otro unas cuantas veces desde entonces, y siempre comparten la cama, y está bien, de verdad, es sólo que Kageyama _nota_ cosas. No puede evitarlo. Simplemente pasa, cuando despiertas y la estúpida cara de alguien más está frente a la tuya, respirando todo tu aire.

Ahora están apartados un poco, pero están lo suficientemente cerca para que Kageyama pueda notar todos los pequeños detalles. La respiración de Hinata está regulada, y hace el más pequeño, más quieto silbido mientras exhala por su nariz.

Su nariz ya no está rosa, pero ahora que está durmiendo, Kageyama es libre de analizar otras cosas de ella. Por instancia:

Efectivamente, la nariz de Hinata Shouyou es muy pequeña.

No perturbadoramente pequeña o algo así; de hecho, tiene sentido que una cara tan pequeña tenga una nariz tan pequeña. Pero la pequeña punta es pequeña también, ligeramente respingada, y Hinata tiene el puente de la nariz un poco quemado, algo rojo y descamada. Es… una linda nariz, supone Kageyama, un poco pequeña pero… está bien, en la cara de Hinata.

Otra exhalación como un silbido se escapa y, sin pensar realmente en ello, Kageyama acerca su mano y agarra la nariz entre sus nudillos, justo como vio a Bokuto hacer más temprano.

Hinata no se despierta. En su lugar, sus labios (aunque Kageyama no les está prestando mucha atención, no ahora, _no realmente_ ) se abren un poco para que pueda respirar a través de su boca, pequeños soplos saliendo. No los cierra, incluso cuando Kageyama deja ir su nariz.

Básicamente luce igual mientras duerme, pero también diferente. Esta es una de las cosas extrañas que Kageyama ha notado, acostado en la misma cama, y ahora aquí, un futon aparte. Hinata luce igual, pero con sus ojos cerrados y su cara serena, se ve incluso más joven y pequeño y hace sentir a Kageyama extraño e incómodo, como si quisiera hacer _algo_ sobre ello. Acercarse y… no sabe. ¿Quiere despertar a Hinata? ¿Es por eso que siente que quiere tocarlo de nuevo?

Se pregunta si es lo correcto estar acostado a su lado, observando a Hinata mientras duerme. Lo hace bastante, de hecho, ahora que piensa en ello. No lo hace a _propósito_ —es sólo que Kageyama casi siempre se levanta primero y entonces la cara de Hinata, a veces, sólo está _ahí._ Y es usualmente bastante temprano por la mañana, y no tienen que levantarse todavía realmente, así que Kageyama no necesita despertar a Hinata, pero no es lo suficientemente temprano para regresar a dormir, todavía, tampoco. Y no tiene muchas opciones sobre a dónde _mirar_. Así que observa lo que está enfrente de él, y, seguido, eso resulta ser la cara de Hinata.

Tal vez es porque parece como si Hinata luciera diferente cuando duerme, pero Kageyama no siente que debe mirar hacia otro lado, en la forma en la que mira a Hinata cuando está despierto.

Da una vuelta sobre su otro lado, sintiéndose enojado. Ahora sólo está actuando jodidamente extraño.

Kageyama no piensa mucho en ello hasta la cena del siguiente día. Está distraído, viendo la forma en que la nariz de Hinata se mueve y respira el aire cortamente antes de empezar a balbucear sobre el curry de puerco con chalotes (la nariz de Kageyama es bastante buena, ¿pero cómo es que Hinata detecta los _chalotes_? Kageyama debe pulir sus habilidades para olfatear cebollas verdes).

Está encorvado sobre su plato de curry cuando capta un pedazo de una conversación de alguno de los superiores de la preparatoria de Ubugawa. Están molestando a uno de los suyos, aparentemente sobre su nueva relación con una de las managers.

“¡Sólo están celosos!” el chico mayor dice, y los otros se ríen.

“Ajá, celosos de Minako-chan,” dice otro. “Ojalá tú me vieras a _mí_ así todo el tiempo.”

“Se concentra más en ella que en el bloqueo,” susurra alguien.

“¡Cállense!” dice el chico, callándolos. “Ustedes no lo entienden, son unos perdedores solteros. Ella simplemente se ve _linda_ todo el tiempo, pero cuando me ve observando se avergüenza—”

Los otros gruñen. Se ponen a hablar de otro tema. Mientras tanto, Kageyama, está congelado en su lugar, sus palillos a medio camino de su boca.

Una risa llama su atención y voltea su cabeza alrededor. Hinata está sonriendo sobre algo que Nishinoya está diciendo, y sus ojos están cerrados, y tiene algo de comida medio masticada todavía en su boca y una mancha de curry en su mejilla y—

Y él es lindo.

Varias personas asumirían que Kageyama no tiene la capacidad de determinar cuando algo es lindo o no. Esto no es cierto. Es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo; por ejemplo, cuando las chicas en su clase se juntan alrededor de todas para comparar dijes de celulares—las pequeñas caras aplastadas de personajes colgando de sus teléfonos son algo lindos. Ha considerado comprar uno de la tienda del entrenador Ukai (vienen en sets, pero obviamente le daría los extra a Natsu, quien también es muy linda). Además, está de acuerdo con Yamaguchi y Suga de que Yachi, con su entusiasmo y actitud amigable, también es linda. Y le gustan mucho los gatitos, siempre le han gustado. Porque son lindos.

Así que objetivamente (bueno, subjetivamente, pero _objetivamente_ , hasta donde Kageyama está enterado), puede decir con razonable certeza que Hinata es _lindo_. Pero no es _lindo_ como todas esas cosas, es… diferente, de alguna manera. Es lindo cuando no se da cuenta que está siendo observado, cuando simplemente está sonriéndole a alguien, o estando concentrado en la cancha, o durmiendo, o comiendo curry, o quejándose de que su estómago duele—

Hinata voltea a verlo y nota que lo está viendo y traga su comida demasiado rápido. Empieza a toser, mientras Tanaka grita y le da palmadas en la espalda que no son de ayuda.

Cuando puede volver a respirar, limpia su boca y dice, “¿Qué?” hacia Kageyama.

Kageyama menea la cabeza. No responde. Observa su plato y lo apuñala sin rumbo con sus palillos.

 _Lindo_ , piensa de nuevo. Pero no sólo lindo cuando no sabe que Kageyama está viendo.

Hinata es lindo todo el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi salgo de vacaciones, probablemente tenga más tiempo.
> 
> Síganme en Wattpad, mi user es IllusionLi.


	6. LAS MEJILLAS DE HINATA SHOUYOU SON DEMASIADO REDONDAS

Kageyama se queda en silencio durante el viaje de regreso a casa, conmocionado por la realización.

Hinata es lindo. Piensa que Hinata es lindo.

Pero Hinata, con su griterío, hábitos irritantes, y sus insatisfactorios servicios, no es _realmente lindo_. ¿Entonces por qué esa palabra no deja de aparecer en el cerebro de Kageyama cada vez que lo ve?

Sabe que otra gente, inexplicablemente, creen que Hinata es lindo. Ha oído a Sugawara, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, susurrárselo al capitán y Azumane, cuando Hinata no está cerca de ellos. Y Tanaka y Nishinoya adoran llamar a Hinata su “más preciado y pequeño kouhai”, pero Kageyama siempre ha sospechado esto porque él es el único más bajo que ellos (o en el caso del libero, alrededor de la misma altura), y porque Hinata los llama “senpai” regularmente, siempre con ese brillo en sus ojos.

Pero Hinata es el rival jurado de Kageyama, y Kageyama está ciertamente seguro de que es totalmente imposible, de mala forma, y en contra del protocolo encontrar a tu más grande enemigo _lindo_. Así que no hay forma de que piense que Hinata remotamente esté en el reino de lo adorable, ¿cierto? Simplemente no pasará. Debe de haber algo más por ahí, otra cosa…

Hay un golpe pesado en su hombro y se voltea por reflejo, esperando encontrarse a Hinata, quien está sentado a su lado como es usual, golpeando uno de sus hombros para tener su atención. Kageyama está completamente listo para reprocharle, pero cualquiera de las amenazas desaparece en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Hinata está completamente dormido con su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kageyama, moviéndose en cualquier dirección en la que el autobús se mueva, casi despertándose cuando pasaron sobre un gran tope.

Kageyama piensa empujarlo— _en serio_ piensa en hacerlo. Pero también piensa sobre lo increíblemente duro que Hinata jugó el fin de semana entero, corriendo lo más rápido, saltando lo más alto, en cada set. El cómo practicaba horas de más después en su tiempo de práctica libre.

Kageyama se hunde en su asiento, inclinándose hacia un lado, una posición más cómoda para ambos. La cabeza de Hinata ya no se mueve como una pelota de voleibol, descansando dócilmente sobre su hombro en su lugar, y Kageyama suspira, resignándose a un largo viaje de vuelta a Miyagi. Vuelve a mirar a Hinata.

Su mejilla está arrebolada junto a su hombro, redonda, incluso tal vez, dirían algunos, bordeando lo rechoncho. Hinata parece no haber perdido lo último de grasa de bebé en sus mejillas, y a este paso, es posible que nunca lo haga.

Mientras Kageyama observa, Hinata frota su mejilla contra la fábrica de su chaqueta, acurrucándose más cerca, mejilla aplastándose antes de acomodarse bien.

Kageyama le observa extraña y pica una de sus mejillas con un dedo. La mejilla de Hinata tiembla un poco, pero no se despierta. Kageyama baja su vista hacia él.

 _Lindo_.

El problema de las mejillas ocupa la mayoría de sus pensamientos por un largo rato, mientras el clima se vuelve más helado y los cielos más grises. Cuando no están dentro de un lugar y practicando arduamente, están arropados—abrigos, bufandas, suéteres, guantes. Sawamura llega un día a la práctica con un par enorme de orejeras esponjosas que nadie se atreve a burlarse, hasta que Sugawara finalmente no puede resistirse más cuando el capitán voltea para hablar con él y accidentalmente lo termina golpeando en la nariz con una de las bolas peludas.

Tiemblan en los pasillos y sostienen plumas entre sus helados dedos en los salones de clases; pero cuando llega el almuerzo, Kageyama camina hacia el salón de Hinata encontrándolo sentado cerca de la ventana, hablando con sus amigos, la caja de bento abierta frente a él. Y cuando ve a Kageyama aparecer a través de la puerta, su cara se torna en una gran sonrisa, y salta sobre sus pies, y van a buscar su propio lugar para comer. En el frío, las redondas mejillas de Hinata se tornan rojas cuando se quita la bufanda para poder inhalar el olor de su comida, y cuando le sonríe a Kageyama, su cara entera se sonroja, tornándose rosa.

Hace sentir a Kageyama de forma divertida y avergonzada porque no se supone que encuentre a Hinata lindo.

Se siente extraño, también, cuando empacan sus cosas para después de la práctica, extremidades adoloridas, todavía cálidas por el ejercicio. Siempre se sienten sobrecalentados como para ponerse sus ropas, incluso cuando Sugawara les advierte sobre salir al frío con su piel sudorosa expuesta. Lo hacen de todas formas, y se convierte en una competencia sobre quién puede aguantar el frío por más tiempo, antes de empezar a gritar y empujarse mientras se ponen sus chaquetas y bufandas con dedos temblorosos, compitiendo de la nada para ver quién se puede poner su ropa más rápido.

Es durante una de estas calurosas competencias que la primera nevada del año llega. Están cerca del punto en donde se separan, con Hinata subiéndose a su bicicleta para tomar el camino hacia la montaña. Hoy, sin embargo, Kageyama de alguna manera terminó con tres dedos de su mano derecha atrapados en uno de los dedos de sus guantes, y la bufanda de Hinata está enredada con una de las correas de su mochila.

El guante es lo último que Kageyama tiene que ponerse, y pone los dedos restantes en sus respectivos lugares con un triunfante “¡Ja!”.

Hinata, quien está a medio camino de enredar su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, gruñe, y lanza lo que le queda por sobre su hombro. Kageyama le sonríe y Hinata le pone la mano en la cara, empujándolo hacia atrás.

La pequeña, enguantada mano sobre su mejilla le hace recordar, le hace _pensar sobre ello_ , y sus ojos son guiados hasta hacia la cara rosa de Hinata, justo cuando la nieve empieza a caer.

Hinata lo nota primero, y se pone en un estado inmediato de emoción, gritando y riendo y sosteniéndose del brazo de Kageyama mientras apunta hacia el cielo. Kageyama mira hacia arriba mientras la nieve empieza a caer, manos en sus bolsillos. _Es sólo nieve_ , está a punto de decir.

Pero mira a Hinata y no puede decirlo. Los ojos de Hinata están haciendo cosas extrañas de nuevo, están prácticamente _brillando_ , y su boca está abierta en una gran sonrisa que es tan grande, Kageyama está bastante seguro de que la nieve terminará ahí. Hinata ha _visto_ nieve antes, no hay razón para que esté tan feliz, pero lo está. Porque ese es Hinata. Si hay algo sobre lo cual estar feliz sobre cualquier cosa en el vecindario, va a estar jodidamente emocionado, sólo porque puede.

 _Es lindo_ , piensa Kageyama, pero el pensamiento lo molesta menos de lo usual, mientras observa la alegría en la cara del otro chico crecer y crecer—porque la capacidad de experimentar de Hinata no tiene límites.

Y Kageyama empieza sonreír. Hinata sostiene su mano con la palma hacia arriba para atrapar la nieve y jala bruscamente del codo de Kageyama con la otra, rostro mirando hacia el cielo, y Kageyama podrá no ver qué _es_ lo emocionante sobre la nieve, pero es casi como la manera en la que no puede evitar pero sonreír cuando Hinata se emociona sobre un buen remate en la práctica.

“Es increíble haber podido alcanzar la nieve antes de que oscureciera,” Hinata dice, volteándose para poder verlo, y tiene _copos de nieve_ en su cara. Kageyama se sobresalta, y quita una con un dedo enguantado. Queda mojado sobre la mejilla de Hinata, y Hinata parpadea. “¿Por qué fue eso?”

“Tienes—” empieza a decir Kageyama, cuando otro copo de nieve aterriza en el lugar que acaba de limpiar. “Hmm.” Frunce el ceño. Bueno, claro, tiene sentido que sigan cayendo en la cara de Hinata. Sus mejillas toman mucho espacio. “Quédate quieto.”

Quita el nuevo copo de su camino, pero hay un tercero en la otra mejilla de Hinata, y chasquea la lengua con molestia. Para hacer las cosas peor, sus guantes están hechos de algún tipo de material no-absorbente—aparentemente para evitar que cualquier líquido los traspasara, pero frustrándolo completamente en su trabajo.

Se quita su guante izquierdo y sostiene la cara de Hinata, pasando su dedo desnudo sobre la piel debajo de su ojo. El resulto es mucho más satisfactorio, y no hay rastros de humedad. Kageyama se permite sonreír de forma victoriosa.

“Kageyama…” dice Hinata vacilantemente.

Los ojos de Kageyama se enfocan de nuevo, y de repente ve la cara de Hinata, levantada hacia él, ojos achicados, mejillas mucho más sonrojadas y esponjosas entre sus manos.

“Oh,” dice Kageyama.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” le pregunta Hinata.

“Estoy…” Kageyama frunce sus cejas. ¿Acaso no es obvio? “Sigues teniendo nieve en tu cara, idiota. Sólo la estaba quitando por ti.”

Hinata ladea su cabeza. “Pero, va a seguir sucediendo.” Para remarcar esto, otro brillante, blanco copo baja desde el cielo y aterriza en su mejilla, casi como si se estuviera riendo de Kageyama.

Deja salir un enojado, vago sonido de _“haaah”,_ quitándolo de su mejilla con su pulgar.

Hinta ríe. “No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche contigo protegiendo mi cara de la nieve.”

“¡No la estoy protegiendo!” dice Kageyama. “Sólo estoy—” No lo sabe. No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo. “Deja de hablar, lo está haciendo más difícil.”

“¿Sabes qué lo haría menos difícil?” pregunta Hinata, y Kageyama está seguro que está a punto de decir algo estúpido y sin utilidad, pero entonces exclama, “¡Usar ambas manos!”

Oh, huh, probablemente está en lo correcto. Aunque, Kageyama no lo va a admitir. “Estaba a punto de hacer eso. Obviamente.”

Se quita su otro guante, y Hinata levanta su barbilla, sonriendo, y Kageyama pone sus manos donde estaban antes, palmas contra las mejillas de Hinata, y protege la estúpida, redonda cara cálida de su rematador del duro clima invernal en la parte del campo de Japón, probablemente mejor que cualquier armador que haya intentado hacer lo mismo, sospecha. Pasa sus pulgares sobre suave, cálida piel, y Hinata lo alienta, una versión más calmada de sus usuales exclamaciones escapándose de él.

“Fwaaah, esa casi no me tocó, Kageyama—”

“Lo sé, soy bastante bueno en esto,” le comenta Kageyama, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho.

“De seguro soy mejor.”

“Ni siquiera puedes alcanzar mi cara, ¿cómo podrías ser mejor?”

Hinata se acerca y golpea a Kageyama en la nariz, y Kageyama aleja su mano de él. La nieve ha empezado a caer más ligeramente, y por los últimos minutos, sólo han estado observándose el uno al otro, unos copos traviesos cayendo en la mejilla de Hinata de vez en cuando para que Kageyama las quitara.

Hinata deja caer sus manos, pero en vez de ponerlas en sus lados, se sostiene ligeramente de las muñecas de Kageyama, viendo hacia arriba. Kageyama olvida momentáneamente la nieve y lo que está haciendo, porque siente que su trabajo está _terminado._ Hinata luce muy feliz, justo ahora, y eso hace sentir al frío inefectivo, lo hace sentir cálido por todos lados, justo como se siente después de hacer un ataque rápido perfecto.

Hinata toma un pequeño, llano aliento. “Kageyama—”

De la nada, salta un poco, sorprendiendo a ambos. Su teléfono está zumbando en su bolsillo, y lo saca para poder verlo.

“¡Mi—mi mamá quiere saber dónde estoy!” dice, enseñándole a Kageyama. “Wow, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo, tendré que decirle que me tenías de rehén.”

“Era por tu propio bien,” dice Kageyama de forma hosca.

Hinata le sonríe. “De todas formas, creo que ya estoy a salvo. Le dejaré saber lo preocupado que estabas por mi bienestar.”

“Muy bien.” Kageyama asiente con la cabeza. No quiere desagradarle a Hinata-san. Es una señora muy amable, y siempre tiene leche extra guardada en su refrigerador cuando va de visita, incluso cuando Natsu es intolerante a la lactosa (Kageyama le ha asegurado que dejará de serlo, y en serio espera estar en lo cierto).

Hinata sube más su bufanda, y Kageyama se da cuenta tardíamente que él pudo haber hecho eso, todo este tiempo, pero no lo había hecho. Parpadea, pero Hinata ya está subiendo la montaña con su bicicleta, despidiéndose.

“La siguiente vez que nieve, ¡protegeré tu cara!” aúlla Hinata, y eso hace que las mejillas de Kageyama se calienten.

“¡No, lo harás terrible!” grita de vuelta. “¡No te confiaré mi cara!”

Hinata baja levemente su bufanda para sacarle la lengua (y Kageyama ve hacia otro lado, porque no ha tenido el tiempo de formar una opinión sobre eso, todavía). “Apuesto a que sí,” dice, antes de acelerar.

Kageyama voltea a verlo. Apuesta que _no._

Excepto, piensa él, para ver esa mirada en el rostro de Hinata, cuando pierda horriblemente. Kageyama no está totalmente seguro de cómo podría determinar el ganar o perder para este reto, pero tratará de averiguarlo.

 _Puede_ que sea aceptable, en ese caso, dejar que Hinata toque su cara en la siguiente nevada… y se pregunta si será en la colina de camino a las montañas, durante el atardecer (con Hinata parado sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzarlo, y si las manos de Hinata estarán heladas), y si las mejillas de ambos estarán de la misma tonalidad roja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltan dos capítulos :D ya salí (básicamente) de vacaciones, ahora sí me pongo las pilas para traducir los dos que faltan lo más rápido que pueda :3c


	7. LA MANDÍBULA DE HINATA SHOUYOU ES DEMASIADA DISTRACCIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estamos a un capítulo de acabar~

Hasta ahora, Kageyama no ha estado haciendo un trabajo excelente en su análisis sobre la cara de Hinata. Ha estado siendo bastante, bastante indulgente, en dejar que Hinata hiciera lo que quisiera hasta donde sus molestas tendencias le importaran. Pero eso acaba _ahora_ , en lo que respecta Kageyama, porque Hinata ha hecho algo tan molesto, pasándose de la raya, tan imperdonable que Kageyama ya no puede dejar que las cosas continúen como están.

Eso es porque Hinata es ahora oficialmente la primera y única persona en hacer a Kageyama pensar en algo que _no es_ voleibol más de lo que piensa en el voleibol.

Sí—él, Kageyama Tobio, voleibolista #1, está siendo distraído del más grande deporte que haya existido. No puede soportar esto.

Sucede cuando está tratando de dormir en las noches, el cual también es uno de los momentos que más disfruta pensando en voleibol, revisando las jugadas en su cabeza, lo que estuvo bien la práctica, y lo que no.

Pero en vez de eso su mente sigue perdiéndose, lejos de la pelota y hacia otras cosas que son más tangenciales a la pelota, no relacionados enteramente con la pelota. Piensa sobre el sonido y la sensación del ataque veloz, la forma en la que hay silencio mientras la pelota se desprende de sus dedos, pero se vuelve un resonante golpe cuando Hinata la golpea del otro lado con toda su fuerza.

Eso está bien, generalmente, pero entonces está pensando en otras cosas, como la forma en la que los ojos de Hinata se quedan fijos en la pelota que Kageyama le ha enviado, el pase que Kageyama perfeccionó para él después de esa jodida pelea y las semanas que le siguieron mientras no se hablaban. Piensa sobre el último segundo en el que la mano de Hinata hace contacto con la pelota, su cara iluminándose cada vez que logra obtener un punto. La forma en la que mira hacia su palma enrojecida antes de voltear a ver a Kageyama como si hubieran logrado lo más genial en el mundo (lo cual han hecho, pero eso es aparte el asunto, Kageyama no se queda parado ahí brillando como una hoguera hasta que el entrenador Ukai le grita que dejen de estar ahí parados).

Piensa sobre todas estas otras _cosas_ hasta que no está pensando en voleibol para nada, ya no, y sólo es Hinata, haciendo Cosas de Hinata que pueden o no pueden incluir necesariamente al voleibol, hasta que repentinamente se da cuenta de que es la una de la mañana y tiene que practicar en seis horas y entierra su cara en la almohada molesto y trata de quedarse dormido.

Cuando lo hace, usualmente sigue soñando sobre el voleibol, lo cual es bueno—pero nunca está jugando solo. Y eso también es bueno, incluso si él no recuerda las cosas que sueña cuando despierta.

Las distracciones continúan en clase, el cual es normalmente uno de sus momentos favoritos para recuperar el sueño perdido por estar pensando tanto en voleibol, o pensar en más voleibol. Pero sucede de nuevo, está pensando sobre cosas que podrían funcionar con sus servicios, y entonces está pensando en la estúpida forma en la que Hinata hace sus servicios, con sus extremidades rígidas y nervioso, su pequeña mano rara vez golpeando la pelota en la dirección que él quiere, enviándola fuera del límite de la cancha y directo a la red. Se queda atorado pensando en la forma en la que Hinata se asusta cuando el silbato suena y la forma en la que sus ojos se agrandan mientras hace una reverencia y se disculpa profusamente mientras Sawamura le dice que está bien, que obtendrá el punto en la siguiente ronda. Una o dos veces, Kageyama ha pensado en decir eso también ( _en la práctica_ , nunca en un _juego_ , porque maldita sea Hinata _boke_ —), pero cada vez que empieza a abrir su boca, Hinata chilla y le dice que lo sabe, entiende, seguirá practicando, antes de que pueda decir alguna palabra.

Y su voz se vuelve tan pequeña y alta y hace que los labios de Kageyama hagan tics, y quiere—no sabe qué quiere. ¿Reír, tal vez? Pero no ser _mezquino_ (mayormente), es sólo que la forma en la que Hinata habla y se mueve y es, en general, un desastre, le _quiere hacer reír_ , y posiblemente revolver su cabello como Tanaka y Nishinoya lo hacen. Ellos siempre se ríen, pero calma a Hinata en vez de molestarlo, hasta que él, también se está riendo, y es algo que a Kageyama podría gustarle poder hacer, sólo reír con él—porque después de todo, un Hinata con un ataque de pánico significa un saque hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero uno que ríe usualmente significa… no eso. Lo cual es una mejora en cualquier circunstancia, pero también significan sonrisas y pulgares arriba dirigidos hacia Kageyama, y hace del juego divertido y la campana está sonando para el almuerzo y ha estado pensando en Hinata las últimas tres horas en vez de copiar lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón y ahora fue borrado, oh bueno.

Las notas son una cosa, pero esas fueron tres horas de pensar en voleibol que acaba de perder, y está pasando más y más, casi diariamente. Kageyama necesita que decirle algo a Hinata y lo _hará_ una vez que la oportunidad se le presente.

Y como suele suceder, la oportunidad se presenta en una de las prácticas en la tarde.

Es una buena práctica, en cuanto a las prácticas son. El equipo completo se está moviendo cohesivamente, alimentándose de la energía de los demás, lo cual significa que él y Hinata están en realmente en sincronía, golpeando pases perfectos de derecha a izquierda. Hinata ni siquiera ha hecho algo por lo cual Kageyama necesite gritarle, así que piensa dejarlo en paz un día más cuando sucede.

Tsukishima rota y se preparan para el siguiente servicio, la siguiente reagrupación. Es el servicio de Azumane y lo envía al otro lado limpiamente, pero Ennoshita logra salvarlo y entonces la pelota está volando hacia el otro lado de la red. Daichi lo recibe, de vuelta directo hacia Kageyama, cuyos ojos vuelan hacia el otro lado de la cancha buscando por el lugar perfecto para colocarla, cuando—

Parpadea justo cuando sus ojos captan a Hinata, por una vez no siguiendo el movimiento de la pelota. Tiene su botella de agua destapada para poder echar un poco de agua en su palma mientras cierra sus ojos, salpicándola sobre su rostro, jadeando mientras pasa su mano sobre su frente y sus mejillas, la punta de su flequillo goteando. Cuando bebe lo hace avariciosamente, sediento después de largas horas jugando, y porque es Hinata, sólo el sesenta por ciento del agua cae dentro de la boca de Hinata. El resto resbala por su barbilla, después recorren su mandíbula y garganta, mojando el ya humedecido collar de su camiseta.

Hay un ruido sordo mientras la pelota de voleibol cae hacia el suelo cerca de los pies de Kageyama.

“¿Kageyama-kun?” pregunta una voz—Suga, observándolo con preocupación desde el otro lado de la red.

Kageyama se le queda viendo con la boca abierta como un pez, antes de voltearse hacia Hinata, quien ahora también lo está viendo, perplejo, todavía goteando, con su pecho exhalando.

Los gritos comienzan.

“Oi, _idiota_ ,” Kageyama ruge, en el profundo y reverberante tono que sólo usa cuando Hinata en serio la ha _cagado_. Hinata inmediatamente luce como si estuviera decidiéndose entre una pelea o una respuesta fugaz.

“¡Qu-qué!” grita de regreso, combativamente aterrorizado.

“¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?” Kageyama está hirviendo. Perdió una colocada. _Él._

Hinata lo mira como a un pez. “¿Bebiendo agua?”

“¡La estás derramando!” grita Kageyama, apuntándolo. “¡La estás regando por todos lados!”

Esto no es estrictamente cierto—no está por todos lados realmente, ni siquiera está en Hinata, pero se siente un poco de esa manera, ahora hay partes de su camisa que están húmedas y transparentes, y gotas viajan sobre su bien definida línea de la mandíbula para hospedarse en el hueco de su garganta.

Hinata levanta sus pies, confundido. “No la estoy derramando…”

“Estás—” Kageyama aprieta la pelota de voleibol entre sus manos. “Estás siendo—tan—”

“No te preocupes, Hinata,” Tsukishima dice, y Kageyama estaría sorprendido a este inesperado acto de solidaridad si no lo hubiera seguido con, “el Rey no es lo suficientemente listo para expresar sus emociones propiamente, vas a tener que hablar un poco más lento.”

Kageyama frunce el ceño, abre su boca para decirle que se calle, pero Hinata llega primero. Y de la nada, está molesto.

“Cierra la puta boca, Tsukishima.”

Todos detienen lo que están haciendo para observarlo. El gimnasio está completamente silencioso, a excepción de Nishinoya, quien susurra fuertemente, “No jodas, ¿acaso Shouyou dijo ‘ _puta’_?”

A juzgar por la mirada en sus ojos, sí lo hizo. Esa es la Mirada de Asesino de Hinata, Kageyama la conoce muy bien, excepto—nunca ha visto a Hinata enojarse mientras lo usa. Concentrado en lo que está haciendo, tal vez. Determinado para probarse a sí mismo, sí. Obstinado, claro. Pero nunca cuando está real y genuinamente molesto. Kageyama lo sabría mejor que nadie.

Tsukishima no está impresionado. Ladea su cabeza, dice, “Sólo estoy siendo honesto. Uno pensaría que ustedes dos se entenderían perfectamente, pero parece que tienen que trabajar en su comunicación.”

Hinata muestra sus dientes, mandíbula apretada, gruñendo de verdad, y por una vez, es Kageyama el que interviene, quien pone una mano en su hombro. Él sabe lo que pasa cuando en serio, y de verdad interrumpen la práctica por andar peleando en el gimnasio, y Sawamura está empezando a lucir para nada feliz. Los hombros de Hinata se dejan caer cuando Kageyama hace contacto y toma un paso hacia atrás, alineándose junto a Kageyama. Ni él o Tsukishima dicen alguna palabra.

“Muy bien, es suficiente,” dice severamente el entrenador Ukai, y todos empiezan a regresar a sus posiciones.

“Qué es lo que saben, ellos sí se entienden el uno al otro…” Kageyama escucha a Tsukishima mascullar.

Voltea para ver a Hinata, pero Hinata no lo está viendo de regreso. Está tomando agua de nuevo, pero esta vez, tiene la tapadera puesta, teniendo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota. Kageyama se concentra en la pelota y el resto de la práctica sigue sin interrupciones.

Esa noche se siente desorientado, inquieto. No puede dejar de pasar sus manos por sus brazos, o la parte trasera de su cuello y por sobre sus clavículas, no puede dejar de morder sus labios y después tocarlos con sus dedos cuando aprieta un poco fuerte. Esto dura hasta que está acostado en su cama, piel sintiéndose un poco extraña y muy ajustada y cálida.

Se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y suspira un “Oh” y después un “ _Tch.”_ Pero qué inconveniencia. Ya está en su cama y bastante adormilado, pero sabe que no se irá a dormir hasta que se encargue de esto, y así, a regañadientes, se voltea sobre su espalda y desliza su mano por debajo de la orilla de sus pantalones de dormir.

Es algo que raramente hace, y nunca es un producto de estar “excitado”, tal como había oído de algunas personas mientras soltaban risillas hablando de ello (o, en el caso de Tanaka y Nishinoya, gritando sobre ellos.) Siempre le pareció muy natural, algo que necesita hacer de vez en cuando, y admite que sí se siente bien—pero pensar en alguien en particular o (hace una mueca) imaginar ese nebuloso concepto de “follar” nunca le ha hecho actuar diferente. Siempre le ha parecido que hace las cosas más difíciles. Dos veces, intentó pensar en voleibol, pero eso tampoco había ayudado.

Es por eso que es absoluta y malditamente escandaloso cuando cierra sus ojos y oye una voz, diciendo, _“Cierra la puta boca.”_

No son las palabras, realmente—o tal vez sí lo son, y el tono: bajo, alarmante, _áspero._ Diferente de lo usual que envía escalofríos por su espalda. Y Kageyama lo ve— _ve_ a Hinata—detrás de sus párpados, inesperado y vívido como la luz del día.

Jadea un poco, porque ver a… sí, no hay por qué negarlo, _Hinata_ … combinado con los mesurados movimientos de su mano (lo que siempre ha hecho, esa parte no es diferente) hacen que el calor lo atraviese, susceptible pero suave, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se curven. Pero más que eso—es lo que él imagina, las cosas que le gustaría hacer, y lo _extraño_ que lo hace sentir cuando ve una mano encima de sí mismo. Más linda y mejor de lo que se ha llegado a sentir antes, suficiente para hacerle ver el atractivo, y entonces se da cuenta: _está excitado._

Sigue, sigue viendo e imaginando, porque está curioso.

Ve el estúpido cabello naranja de Hinata, pero también lo imagina haciéndole suaves cosquillas contra su mejilla o entre sus dedos, mientras empuja su mano en ellos.

Ve una estúpida, brillante frente, un poco sudorosa, pero sigue imaginando cómo sería de todas formas, presionar la suya contra la otra, acercarse lo más posible.

Ve estúpidas orejas rosadas, pero las imagina tornándose rojas cuando las toca con la punta de su pulgar, sintiendo las curvas y surcos.

Ve ojos, grandes, estúpidos ojos, pero imagina lo brillantes y dorados que estarían al observarlo, o lo suaves que se verían mirando hacia abajo, cómo se cerrarían al más ligero toque, el roce más suave de piel contra piel.

Ve esa estúpida, pequeña nariz, imagina cómo se arrugaría la primera vez que intentaran hacer algo como esto, si se sintiera un poco extraño al principio.

Ve estúpidas, redondas mejillas y recuerda lo bien que encajan entre sus palmas, imagina rozando sus pulgares sobre el sonrojo en esa suave piel, acercándose, con la respiración contenida.

Ve esa estúpida, línea de la mandíbula que lo distrae, imagina que se apretaría del suspenso y luego se relajaría, y luego débil, tal vez cuando le pone atención específicamente, cuando traza la dura línea de ella con sus dedos para ajustarlos mejor, ayudándolos a encajar el uno al otro como si ellos dos no, como siempre, encajaran.

Y finalmente ve (y finalmente, _finalmente_ , está listo para hablar de ella) una pequeña boca, con labios arqueados, y una lengua rosa que se pasea sobre ellos nerviosamente cuando finalmente imagina saborear todo eso, el cómo Hinata jadearía y suspiraría y tal vez gemir un poco, justo en la forma en la que Kageyama está haciendo justo ahora, y jura que sabe exactamente lo que el otro chico diría, y cómo lo diría, si estuvieran juntos, de esa forma.

Hinata es silencioso cuando quiere serlo, es capaz de eso, y Kageyama piensa que él estaría quieto, murmuraría de regreso, _“Kageyama”,_ y tan sólo oírlo en su cabeza es demasiado. Presiona su palma fuertemente contra su boca y termina inesperadamente con un jadeo, asombrado.

Y mientras está recostado ahí, después de ello, sin aliento y temblando un poco, lo que es más sorprendente es que no se siente como un desastre que deba ser limpiado.

Por primera vez, se sintió como algo que a él tal vez, un poco, podría gustarle hacer con otra persona o, más precisamente, una persona en específico. Porque se sintió bien, realmente bien, lo quería, lo disfrutó, y eso nunca había sucedido antes.

Se queda en su cama y no se mueve por un largo rato.

Se queda observando el techo en la oscuridad, y entonces, finalmente, lo entiende. Al fin lo entiende.

“Me gusta Hinata,” dice, y no es realmente algo tan extraño, el admitirlo. No se siente extraño para él de todas formas. Poniendo las piezas juntas ha sido un ejercicio frustrante, pero ahora ve todo claramente, sí. Sí.

Poniendo todo por separado, hay un montón de cosas sobre Hinata que le molestan jodidamente, que lo hacen gritar y fruncir el ceño y querer empezar una pelea. Pero tal vez es por eso que es genial, al final.

Cuando pone todas esas cosas juntas, realmente le gusta cómo las partes encajan.

Realmente le gusta Hinata Shouyou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí u3u ando ocupada con unos cuantos one shots de regalos y uno para un concurso, así que no sé si pueda actualizar pronto el último capítulo de esta historia~ espero que la sigan disfrutando y esperando por el último capítulo ansiosamente.


	8. LOS LABIOS DE HINATA SHOUYOU NO ESTÁN TAN MAL

Está frío afuera cuando Kageyama va a la escuela la siguiente mañana, pero es el tipo de frío que siempre precede un agradable, cómodo día—sólo lo suficiente para hacerlo considerar el ponerse una chamarra, aunque tiene que arremangarse las mangas después de un rato. El cielo sigue rosa, acercándose al azul. Camina hacia la entrada y ante él ve una pequeña, familiar figura acercarse, caminando con su bicicleta en vez de usarla.

Espera con sus manos en sus bolsillos hasta que Hinata llega a donde está.

“Tarde,” dice Kageyama, acercándose para golpearlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

“Dijiste 6:30,” le recuerda Hinata.

“Son las 6:32.”

Hinata contrae toda su cara hacia Kageyama en una expresión que él ha llegado saber que significa _estás siendo ridículo._ Kageyama lo sabe.

“Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo,” Kageyama dice, y la nariz y cejas de Hinata se arrugan más, como en un _duh._ “Deja de hacer esa cara, idiota.”

“¿En serio soy yo el que está siendo estúpido aquí?” cuestiona Hinata.

Kageyama refunfuña, y se soba la parte trasera de su cuello, y aparta la mirada. “No…” murmura.

Hinata casi se cae sobre su bicicleta. “Muy bien, dios, ¿qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?”

 “Todo está bien,” gruñe Kageyama. Se suponía que esto iba a ser fácil. No puede ver a Hinata tan abruptamente.

“Kageyama—”

“Dame un minuto.”

Hinata se apoya su bicicleta sobre la entrada. “Te he dado _muchos_ minutos.”

Kageyama lo mira. Hinata tiene sus brazos cruzados, y una ceja levantada ligeramente, y no está _sonriendo_ exactamente, pero parece que hay una apunto de aparecer en su rostro. Kageyama traga en seco.

“Oye,” dice Hinata suavemente. “Kageyama, ¿te gu—”

“Me gustas,” escupe Kageyama, antes de que Hinata pueda acabar. No, no, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Hinata lo dijera antes que él.

Hinata inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, y golpea su barbilla, pensando. Voltea a verlo, e incluso cuando su cara se está tornando roja, dice, “Sí, tú también me gustas.”

Kageyama se sonroja furiosamente aunque se dice a sí mismo _no seas tonto_ , y cruza sus brazos, y asiente. “Bueno, obviamente.”

Hinata aleja su bicicleta de la puerta y se la avienta, golpeándolo en la región pélvica, haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor con un gruñido.

“Tú, pequeña mierda,” le jadea Kageyama.

“Te voy a golpear en la entrepierna,” le amenaza Hinata, y _en serio_ trata de golpearle (no en la entrepierna), pero Kageyama agarra su brazo para mantenerlo quieto.

“Hinata— _oi_ , muy bien, detente,” dice, y Hinata se rinde en pelear con él. “Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta, ¿bien?”

_“Tontito”,_ Hinata deja salir una risilla—de alguna manera es lindo. “Me di cuenta hace tiempo.”

“Cállate,” Kageyama dice. “Lo sé.”

“Eso no,” Hinata dice, negando con la cabeza. “Quiero decir que me gustas. Es decir, lo sé desde hace tiempo.” Y sonríe orgullosamente, como si hubiera derrotado a Kageyama en todo, pero en vez de hacer enojar a Kageyama, le hace querer hacer lo que _juro_ hacer aún más, excepto que, ahora, repentinamente, está nervioso.

“Oye,” dice, y traga en seco. Maldita sea. “Oye, ¿puedo…”

“¿Qué?” pregunta Hinata, presumido y dulce, sonriéndole.

“¿Puedo besarte?” le pregunta Kageyama, las palabras saliendo graves y roncas. Aclara su garganta mientras espera la respuesta de Hinata.

Toda la presunción se ha evaporado de la cara de Hinata. Su boca se abre un poco y sus ojos se agrandan ligeramente. Lentamente, asiente. “Muy bien.”

Kageyama le suelta de las muñecas, y se da cuenta de que no sabe dónde deberían estar sus manos. Hinata parece estar en el mismo predicamento, hasta que se acerca lentamente, pequeñas manos aferrándose de la chamarra de Kageyama. Éste deja salir un suspiro tembloroso y se acerca, se agacha…

…y presiona un suave, diminuto beso en la coronilla de Hinata.

No se mueve. El cabello de Hinata huele al champú de la tienda de conveniencia, sintiéndose suave contra su nariz y mejillas, y si voltea su cabeza y entrecierra los ojos un poco, puede ver la luz de la mañana filtrándose a través de los mechones, quemando más intensamente cuando se refleja en el cabello naranja que lo haría por sí mismo. Se queda allí mismo, hasta que oye a una pequeña voz decir, “¿… Kageyama?”

Kageyama se aleja, enderezándose abruptamente. Hinata lo está observando, todavía con los ojos bien abiertos.

“Vamos a—llegar tarde,” le dice Kageyama.

Hinata parpadea, y cubre su boca para esconder su risa. “Claro que no, pero…. está bien. Vamos.”

Para cuando se pusieron sus ropas de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a la cancha, Kageyama se sentía más calmado, marginalmente. Los familiares sonidos de zapatos chirriando, compañeros gritando, pelotas de voleibol impactando contra el suelo lo llevaron a un estado de contentamiento y confidencia.

Están en el punto del set, lo cual no es realmente inusual, excepto porque Tananka _y_ Tsukishima están jugando en el otro equipo y entre los desafíos rugidos por Tanaka y el sarcamos de Tsukki, Kageyama estaría _maldito_ si no ganaban. Los están acorralando efectivamente y como si ya no estuviera decidido, Kageyama sabe a quién le va a dar su siguiente colocada.

La pelota va hacia él y curvea su espalda, viendo el arco de la pelota mientras se despega de sus dedos, una colocada perfecta y Hinata está corriendo, muy rápido para que el bloqueo lo siga, ya en el otro lado de la cancha —

Salta y la pelota se encuentra en la palma de su mano, un remate que varios dirían que no requiere esfuerzo, excepto que no lo es. Toma esfuerzo, para Kageyama el saber exactamente en dónde estará él, toma esfuerzo para Hinata el tener que rebasar los obstáculos, toma esfuerzo lograr ese tipo de perfección una y otra vez, y ambos lo saben. Está en el brillo de sus ojos, la forma en la que Hinata prácticamente corre hacia él, igual que siempre—excepto que no es lo mismo de siempre.

Hinata está elevando sus manos para su habitual choque de palmas (lo cual hacen específicamente cuando Tsukishima está en el otro equipo) y Kageyama lo agarra, lo atrapa y planta un (orgulloso, emocionado, posesivo) beso directamente en su sudada ceja a través de flequillo mojado. Es algo asqueroso, pero a la vez no, por razones que no puede entender, y cuando se separa para verlo, Hinata luce en shock y asombrado.

Antes de que Kageyama pueda decir algo, Nishinoya está en su espalda, casi dejándolo arrodillado y Tanaka está pasando por debajo de la red para presionar sus nudillos contra el cabello de Hinata, sonriendo como un tío orgulloso. Azumane parece suspirar aliviado y ninguno de sus capitanes luce sorprendido.

Después de que la práctica acabara, cuando están caminando juntos, Hinata lo codea y dice, “Eso fue bastante atrevido, Kageyama.”

Kageyama se sonroja completamente de nuevo y dice, “Lo siento.”

Hinata sonríe viendo al piso. “Está bien. No me importó.”

Almuerzan en su lugar habitual, encontrando sombra junto a una de las paredes de los edificios. No muchas cosas han cambiado, se da cuenta Kageyama mientras se sienta con sus piernas estiradas, sentándose al lado de Hinata, quien se sienta al estilo mariposa. Una de sus rodillas descansa encima de la pierna de Kageyama y no puede dejar de verla.

“¿Tan siquiera me estás _escuchando_?” le reclama Hinata y se da cuenta de que el otro chico ha estado tratando de tener su atención desde hace rato.

“Sí,” responde instantáneamente Kageyama, a pesar de que no es cierto.

“De acuerdo, bien, entonces, ¿quieres?” Hinata se acerca más, con su nariz apuntándole, de la misma forma en que lo hace cuando quiere que Kageyama le coloque la pelota.

“¿Que si quiero qué?” pregunta Kageyama y Hinata lo golpea en el brazo.

“Lo sabía, no me escuchaste.” Pone los ojos en blanco, viendo hacia otro lado y de nuevo a Kageyama. Lame sus labios, y ahora parece que eso es todo a lo que Kageyama le pone atención. Es una batalla perdida. “¿Quieres…” Hinata toma una bocanda de aire profunda. “¿Quieres hacer algo juntos el domingo?”

Kageyama parpadea hacia él. “¿Como qué?”

“Como… no sé, lo que sea,” clarifica Hinata.

Kageyama frunce sus labios. “¿Qué haces usualmente los domingos?”

Hinata se encoge de hombros. “Ayudar a mamá en la casa. Jugar videojuegos. Ir al parque con Natsu…”

“Podemos hacer eso, creo,” comenta Kageyama.

“No, Kageyama, eso no es—” Hinata suspira. “Tenemos que hacer algo _diferente_ , o no es realmente, ya sabes, una cita.”

Kageyama se ahoga con su leche. “Una _cita—_ ”

“¡¿A qué crees que me refería?!” grita Hinata.

“¡Sólo dijiste que querías hacer algo juntos!”

“¡Sí, _juntos_ juntos!”

El argumento queda olvidado cuando Kageyama casi muere en un accidente debido a la leche y Hinata tiene que pasar seis minutos con él para que pueda respirar de nuevo.

"Vaya forma de arruinar el momento," refunfuña Hinata enojado.

"No me ahogué a propósito," le hace notar Kageyama, observándolo.

"Bien, como sea." Hinata se recuesta contra la pared. "Ni siquiera respondiste. ¿Quieres hacer algo, sí o no?"

No está viendo a Kageyama y es entonces cuando este nota que sus orejas (Hinata se ha cortado el pelo hace poco) están rosas. También está haciendo un puchero y Kageyama se siente, inexplicablemente, mal sobre esto (aun cuando no fue su culpa el haberse ahogado, eso fue gracias a Hinata).

Se acerca para recorrer con sus dedos la pequeña y roja oreja de Hinata, antes de acercarse, agachando la cabeza. Cuando lo besa ahí, justo en el lóbulo de su oreja donde más roja está, se da cuenta de que la piel de Hinata está caliente. Se siente algo agradable contra su boca y no se aleja cuando dice, suavemente, para no dejar sordo a su amigo (¿novio?), “Sí, sí quiero.”

Cuando se aleja, los ojos de Hinata están cerrados. Sus finas pestañas se abren lentamente, como si no hubiera tenido intención de haberlas cerrado. Kageyama pasa su pulgar sobre su oreja y entonces presiona sus labios muy, muy cuidadosamente en los párpados de Hinata, en un cada uno. Las manos de Hinata se mueven en su regazo, y empieza a levantarlas, pero la campana suena. Sus ojos se abren.

Kageyama lo regaña por eso, porque ¿qué pasaba si accidentalmente besa el globo ocular de Hinata? No puede imaginar que eso sea algo bueno, para ninguno de los dos. Hinata no discute como normalmente lo haría. Sólo se le queda viendo y asiente, y Kageyama no está seguro de si está escuchando, así que deja de regañarlo rápidamente y se levanta, ofreciéndole a Hinata su mano. Hinata la toma sin rechistar, dejando que Kageyama lo levante.

Y encamina a Hinata hasta su salón, y siente que está haciendo un buen trabajo en todo esto asunto de estar _juntos_ juntos, si lo dice él mismo.

La práctica de la tarde es normal, aunque todos siguen lanzándole miradas pensando que alguna repetición de lo que sucedió en la mañana está a punto de suceder—pero nadie lo desea más que Hinata, quien parece no poder dejar de observarlo, hasta que Kageyama le ladra para que ponga atención, lo que hace reír a todos por alguna razón. Hinata le saca la lengua, pero se concentra mucho más después de eso, lo cual es suficiente para satisfacer a Kageyama.

Caminan junto a casa como siempre, excepto que Hinata definitivamente lo sigue viendo como si creyera que Kageyama no lo ve, tan frecuentemente que para cuando llegan al lugar en el que siempre se separan, Kageyama se siente ansioso.

“Deja de hacer eso,” dice, mientras ambos desaceleran el paso para detenerse, y Hinata abre la boca algo confundido.

“¿Dejar de hacer qué?”

“Sigues—observándome,” dice Kageyama. “¿Por qué estás siendo tan extraño?”

No quiere tener esa charla, porque no quiere que las cosas se pongan extrañas entre ellos ahora. Diferente tal vez está bien, pero extraño no, porque le hace sentir frustrado y confundido, y no le gusta eso. Le gustar está alrededor de Hinata porque nunca ha tenido que sentirse de esa forma con él.

“No estoy siendo extraño,” protesta Hinata. “No estoy tratando de serlo, al menos.”

“Bueno, entonces, confía en mí, lo eres.” Kageyama revuelve su cabello, al menos eso no es extraño. “Cálmate, idiota. Sólo nos gustamos, pero sigo pensando que eres un idiota y así. No tiene por qué ser un problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata lo ve y asiente. “Muy bien.”

“Te veo mañana,” le dice Kageyama, yéndose.

Hinata agarra su brazo. “De hecho, espera.”

Cuando Kageyama se voltea, Hinata se endereza y hace contacto visual, como si se estuviera forzando a no apartar la mirada. Kageyama hace lo mismo, aun cuando en la parte trasera de su cuello y sus dedos siente hormigueos por la forma en que Hinata lo está viendo, toda la determinación y algo más que no sabe qué es. Como la primera vez que Hinata preguntó si Kageyama se la colocaría.

“Tú… me preguntaste si podías besarme,” Hinata dice. “Y yo, uhm, dije que sí…”

Kageyama traga, probablemente de forma audible, y después asiente. “Sí.”

Hinata arruga su nariz un poco e infla sus mejillas como si estuviera teniendo dificultades con algo. “Entonces… de acuerdo. Sólo quería estar seguro de que tú—”

Kageyama se agacha y besa la punta de su pequeña nariz, subiendo por el puente de esta, y de regreso, porque ahora está toda rosa y Hinata está chillando, casi saltando hacia atrás de la sorpresa, pero Kageyama lo agarra de la cara con las manos y lo mantiene quieto.

“¿Qué estás _haciendo?”_ se lamenta Hinata, desgraciadamente, aunque no suena realmente _infeliz_. Kageyama besa las rosadas mejillas también.

“Te… estoy… besando,” le informa Kageyama, entre dichos besos, de un lado para otro, de mejilla a mejilla.

“No, tú—” Hinata lo aleja, y se acerca para tomar su cara entre sus manos, ambos están parados en medio del camino, sosteniendo la cara del otro. Hinata empieza a reírse.

“¿Puedo—?”

“Acércate,” termina de decir Kageyama por él. “Bien, sólo apúrate, mierda.”

“Apúrate,” repite Hinata, incrédulo. “¿Sabes cuántas veces pude haberte dicho eso?”

“¿Sabes cuántas veces podría decirte que te callaras?” responde Kageyama.

“¿Cuántas veces?” pregunta descaradamente, y pasa la mayor parte del camino a casa chillando, su cabeza atrapada bajo el brazo de Kageyama.

Después de todo, no es extraño.

Los padres de Kageyama todavía no están en casa, pero su mamá dejó curri en el refrigerador, el cual han olido. Kageyama intenta lavar los platos, pero Hinata aparece detrás de él y se los arrebata, enjuagándolos tan rápido que Kageyama teme que se rompan. El agua salpica por todas partes, entonces empieza a gritar, y Hinata se está riendo mientras se disculpa y limpia el desastre con una toalla.

No es algo de lo cual deba reírse, trata de explicarle Kageyama, y Hinata le dice que no tiene sentido del humor, lo cual es cierto hasta que se resbala con un charco de agua y los reflejos de Kageyama son la única cosa que lo salvan de romperse la cabeza contra el piso. Agarra a Hinata alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se caiga, y Hinata se engancha de su camiseta en un momento de pánico.

“Ups,” dice Hinata. Está evitando la mirada de Kageyama, observando ofendido el charco de agua que casi le provoca la muerte. Hay agua cayendo por uno de los lados de su rostro, justo debajo de su oreja.

“Sí, ups,” le dice Kageyama, acercando su boca a la mandíbula de Hinata, sus labios arrastrándose en la piel mojada (el agua sabe algo espumosa, pero como sea), y Hinata jadea, manos volviéndose puños contra su camiseta.

Kageyama trata de alejarse, pero esta vez, esta vez Hinata no lo dejará.

_“No,”_ dice suavemente, y Kageyama se queda congelado en su lugar. Y entonces, _“Estúpido,”_ mientras lo levanta, y presiona sus labios juntos.

Kageyama aprieta sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, y no se mueve. Se quedan congelados por lo que parece ser una eternidad, o al menos lo suficiente para que Hinata, sin moverse realmente, diga, “Apestas en esto.”

Kageyama choca su boca contra la de Hinata más fuerte, presionándolo contra el lavabo. Hinata hace un sonido ahogada y desliza sus brazos para enredarlos holgadamente alrededor del cuello de Kageyama. Sus dedos juegan con el cabello de la nucan de Kageyama, enredando las hebras, y Kageyama choca sus frentes ligeramente, finalmente separándose un poco. Hinata está respirando con dificultad. Le toma un momento a Kageyama para darse cuenta de que él también lo estpa, pero no por falta de aire, sino debido a que el aire en la habitación es caliente, y Hinata está entre sus brazos, y su cara está tan cerca que Kageyama puede ver cada detalle.

“Sí lo tiene que ser,” murmura Hinata.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Kageyama, murmura, también, porque hablar es extrañamente difícil. Su cuerpo entero se siente flojo y confuso y relajado.

“Sí _tiene_ que ser un _problema,_ ” dice Hinata.

“¿Cómo?”

“Porque,” dice Hnata. “Ya te lo dije. Me has gustado desde hace tiempo, me gustas más que _nada_ , creo. Quiero que esto sea importante—”

“¿Eres idiota?” pregunta Kageyama, la cual es una pregunta que no necesita respuesta. “¿Cuándo dice que no pienso que esto sea importante?”

“Dijiste que no tenía que ser un problema,” repite Hinata por la setenta y cuatroava vez, y Kageyama lo zarandea. “Ow, estás sacudiendo mi cerebro—”

“Bien,” dice Kageyama. “Esto no tiene que cambiar el cómo somos, ¿cierto? Sólo somos nosotros, pero podemos… podemos hacer cosas como estas ahora, creo.”

“Pero—”

“Eres—cállate por dos segundos—eres importante.”Kageyama le dice. Hinata se calla. “Eres importante. Para mí. _Obviamente_ , no puedo creer que dije eso.”

“Hinata voltea a verlo, en blanco. Entonces deja salir una pequeña, tímida sonrisa que hace palpitar al corazón de Kageyama como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

“Supongo que realmente no tenías que hacerlo,” dice Hinata. “Pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.”

_Maldita sea,_ piensa Kageyama, antes de acercarse, no muy nervioso ahora. “Si en serio quieres que sea un problema,” murmura, cerrando sus labios alrededor del lóbulo de la oreja de Hinata y jalándolo, “entonces haré que lo sea.” Las manos de Hinata se aferran más a su cabello.

"Ven aquí," dice, jalando a Kageyama hacia abajo para besarlo, besarlo y besarlo.

Hace pequeños sonidos, justo como Kageyama había (realmente) esperado que hiciera. Trata de hablar mientras sus bocas están chocando, pero cada vez las palabras se pierden en un susurro, un suspiro que Kageyama copia, que lo hace doblegarse más y deslizar sus manos entre el cabello de Hinata para mantenerlo cerca, mientras Hinata murmura cosas sin sentido contra sus labios, tal vez algunas sean el nombre de Kageyama.

Cuando su diferencia de altura de vuelve demasiado difícil de manejar, se deslizan hasta el suelo de la cocina, sin separarse ni una vez, hasta que Hinata se encuentra sentado con sus piernas alrededor de su regazo. Y Kageyama besa cada parte de la cara de Hinata que le ha molestado los últimos meses, y Hinata besa cada parte de la cara de Kageyama que le ha gustado desde siempre, y de alguna manera se encuentran en el camino, frentes juntas, narices rozándose, y labios alineados a la perfección.

"Hey..." dice Hinata suavemente después de un rato, su boca contra la mejilla de Kageyama. "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gusto?"

"Hmm..." Kageyama ladea su cabeza al otro lado, sintiendo los labios de Hinata contra su cara. "Anoche."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ah." Kageyama parpadea en su dirección. "Pensé en ti mientras me masturbaba."

Hinata se aleja, su cara atravesando diferentes emociones complejas, antes de colapsar en el pecho de Kageyama, una mano está sobre sus ojos. "Oh... por dios," dice. "Vas a ser muy embarazoso, ¿cierto? Lo sé."

"Tú querías esto," le recuerda Kageyama, alejándole sus manos. "Para siempre."

Hinata ya está levantando su rostro para poder ser besado de nuevo.

"Sí," concuerda. "Y tú también."

 

**EN CONCLUSIÓN**

Kageyama ha hecho una extensa investigación. Ha determinado que es Demasiado en muchas maneras, tal vez en todas, y lo abruma frecuentemente, lo cual no puede soportar. Soporta esto respirando profundamente y recordándose que tiene tiempo para explorar y catalogar y entender todas esas maneras, de la manera que él quiera, ahora. Tal vez también llama a Hinata un idiota un par de veces al día. Esto siempre es recibido con una sonrisa que es muy brillante, como siempre. Kageyama la ama, como siempre. Básicamente, es un caso perdido.

En adición a ser un caso perdido, Kageyama tiene una dedicación y curiosidad ilimitada, y está emocionado por entrar en la Fase Dos de su viaje para aprender todo lo que pueda sobre Hinata Shouyou. Esto se debe al hecho de que ahora puede decir algo con certeza.

Ha estado estudiando la cara de Hinata muy, muy cuidadosamente por un tiempo (algunos lo llamarían un experto) y está _seguro_ de que los labios de Hinata no son la mejor parte de su cara. Son bastante _geniales_ , pero no son la mejor parte. 

Eso es porque la cara de Hinata ( _todo_ de él) puesto junto, es desesperantemente, irritantemente, furiosamente Lo Mejor.

Sólo no le digan a Hinata, o Kageyama nunca podrá vivir en paz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el último capítulo de esta historia :3 espero que les haya gustado mucho. Volveré a corregir los capítulos anteriores para darle una mejor presentación (y justicia) a esta historia, que es una de mis favoritas y se lo merece todo <3 ahora empezaré a trabajar en historias mías, de seguro las publicaré tanto aquí como en mis Wattpad y FFnet. ¡Para que el lo ellas, por favor! Sin más que decir, me despido. Quién sabe, tal vez vuelva con otra traducción en el futuro ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevamente, les traigo otra traducción, esta vez de “Hinata Shouyou’s Fucking Face”, escrito también por Esselle. Este fic contiene 8 capítulos, no sé si me tarde más o me tarde menos, pero igual trataré de subir todos los capítulos más pronto que pueda.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!


End file.
